New Romantics
by Dreadful Mind
Summary: Reincarnation AU! Modern AU! Eren and Levi grew up with their respective friends, whom all have memories of their past life fighting Titans along each other. That is, everyone except Eren and Levi. Their friends find their lovers and are happy together, and when Eren and Levi finally meet, they feel...nothing? Better summary inside. Eventual Ereri/Riren
1. Chapter 1

**Reincarnation AU! Modern AU! Eren and Levi grew up with their respective friends, whom all have memories of their past life fighting Titans along each other. That is, everyone except Eren and Levi. Their friends find their lovers and are happy together, and when Eren and Levi finally meet, they feel...nothing?**

**Yes I know the summary is bad, but I can only fit so much in the summary, ya know?**

**So better summary: Eren grew up his entire life being told by his friends about a man named Levi who was his lover in their past lives. A past life Eren doesn't remember.**

**Same goes for Levi, he worries everyday that he could possibly run into this Eren, and never know. A lost love he can't remember.**

**Until one day, Armin and Erwin find each other, and they're more than eager to introduce Eren to Levi. "I'm telling you, he's the one," they were so sure they would remember each other when they met.**

**But when grey eyes met green eyes, there's nothing. No spark. No love.**

**Yes I know the title is from a Taylor Swift song. But can you blame me?**

**I will be switching between third person POV for both Eren and Levi, but I'll make sure to say at the beginning of the chapter or section or whatever if POV changes.**

**I have been thinking about this for a while now and I'm finally glad I'm finally writing it. For now there will be daily updates, if not, every other day.**

**Fav, follow, review, enjoy!**

**Eren POV**

Ever since the day Eren's parents had adopted Mikasa into their family, she became attached to him. Eren didn't mind it much, he liked having a sister. But for the longest time, Mikasa seemed to be keeping something from him. She asked him strange questions, she asked him if he ever dreamt of giant people who tried to eat others. Eren told her they were nightmares and to not worry, that he would protect her, because that's what any brother promises his sister when they have bad dreams.

His best friend, Armin, would ask him if he remembered them living in a village enclosed by walls, where they had never visited the ocean or seen forests. He asked Eren is he remembered zipping through the city using gears with wires. Eren told him he had very strange dreams and that when they were bigger they would go to the beach, because that's what you tell your best friend when they telly you about their crazy dreams.

When Eren was 8, when they adopted Mikasa, Eren introduced the two. Well truth is, he didn't really have to, he never even got to saying their names. As soon as they saw each other, they were crying in each other's arms, mumbling each other's names. Eren was confused, they seemed to know each other without ever meeting. But as an 8 year old, he was just happy his two best friends got along.

Years to come, their meeting bugged him and when he asked them, they always said, "I was just happy to make a new friend," always the same answer from both of them, at any given time. That really bugged Eren, he couldn't help but think that they were hiding something from him.

When he got to middle school, things got stranger. Both Mikasa and Armin made friends with people so easily, when he was the outgoing one. Not to mention their new friends seemed to know them well already as well, even Eren. Eren always felt that they were all whispering behind his back.

The Saturday before their first day of high school, Armin slept over their house and Eren decided he needed to know. He questioned them and asked them until they finally gave in. They told him about a past life where they fought giant human eating humanoids they called Titans. And all their friends, Jean, Marco, Ymir, Annie, Christa, Bertolt, Reiner, Sasha, Connie, all of them, were a part of this life. Apparently they all had these 'dreams.' That is, everyone except for Eren.

Eren stared at them dumbfound as they spoke. Eren felt left out, how could he be friends with this people when he wasn't even a part of this. When he voiced this to Mikasa and Armin, they assured him that they remembered him, that's why Mikasa was so attached to Eren when they first met. And why Armin was the complete opposite of Eren but still felt so comfortable with him when they first met at daycare.

Armin told him how some of them were together in this past life, Jean and Marco, Sasha and Connie, Ymir and Christa, Bert and Reiner. Eren looked at him in disbelief, they weren't even in high school, how could they possibly know love. But the couples dated all through high school, and then through college.

It was strange for Eren, now that the others knew that he knew of this past life, they felt more comfortable talking about it around him, whereas before they would make sure to not mention it around him. But it was still strange, for them to remember these things so vividly, yet he didn't.

They told him about how him and Jean always managed to find a way to fight and it was always up to Mikasa or Marco to pull them apart. They told him about how much he was determined to kill these titans who had killed his mother. That was one of the things that was hardest for Eren to learn, that he lost his mother at a young age. He couldn't imagine his life without his mother, his warm, kind mother who was always there for him.

The other tough thing for Eren to learn was he had a lover. They never told him directly. But there were names that always came up. They would constantly ask Armin if he had found his Erwin yet, which would always make Armin blush and shake his head. Sasha seemed to be intrigued by a women named Hange, who, when described, Eren thought would be a fun, crazy women. There were other names always bounced around, Petra, Mike, Eld, and some others, but there was one that ALWAYS came up right along Eren's, Levi.

Eren tried to rack his brain, Levi, Levi, Levi. Who is Levi? Apparently he could be an ass, especially since he was the Corporal of a squad, but he was still liked. Feared but liked. And from Eren could gather, he really liked Levi. But he couldn't remember anything about him. He asked Armin to describe him to Eren often, but Eren could never remember him. He didn't sound like anything special, but maybe Eren shouldn't say that about his lover. Wait, were they even lovers? Would Eren ever meet him.

Eren would stay up late at night trying to force himself to remember, but it only ever resulted in lost hours of sleep and a major headache. Eren had hopes that if he couldn't remember his best friends, he had to remember his lover, right? Apparently the answer was no.

Now, Eren was in college, his first year, dorming with Armin, and of course, all their friends were attending the same school and living in the same dorm. Eren had grown accustomed to being around them for so long, and he did truly love them, even though he didn't feel as connected as he knew they did.

Eren was just back from his first class on his first day. He was surprised he didn't feel all that nervous. He was even more surprised that his shared room with Armin seemed to actually be neat. But he knew that would only last for a couple days, at least on his side. He put his syllabus on top of his desk, a reminder to himself to add important dates on his calendar. He threw himself onto his bed, why he picked at 8 am class, he had no idea.

Eren was just beginning to doze off when Armin ran in and jumped into his own bed, literally jumped. He was as giddy as the first time his grandfather let him sleep over Eren's house, also the first time Armin had ever experienced a sugar rush. He continued to jump on his bed until Eren had to ask him what happened.

"Eren! I found him!" Armin grabbed his pillow and held it close to his chest as he fell happily onto his bed.

"Found who?" Eren sat up, he obviously wasn't going to go back to sleep if Armin was going to be acting like this.

"Erwin!" he threw his pillow and went to grab Eren's hands, "I finally found Erwin,"

"Erwin Smith? As in, your past lover?"

"Yes! That Erwin," Armin let go of Eren's hands to lay on the floor, "and he remembers me," Armin then continued to tell Eren about how he had gotten there early to class, to introduce himself to his Professor, only to realize that Professor Smith was Erwin Smith. He couldn't even explain to Eren what he felt when their eyes met. He told Eren that they couldn't even speak a word to each other, instead they just embraced and Armin began to tear up. When they pulled back, Erwin held his hand and squeezed it and told Armin that he had missed him.

"I wanted to grab him right then and there and kiss him,"

"Why didn't you?" Eren asked him.

"Another student came in, luckily we were far apart by then and it wasn't too obvious what we had ben doing. Erwin said we would meet up later for lunch and talk since he has classes to teach until then," Armin rolled around on the floor and then sat up, "you have no idea how happy I am, Eren. I finally found him,"

Armin continued to tell Eren all about Erwin, telling him more stories from their past life. He talked until Eren had to go to class. Unfortunately, Eren miscalculated the amount of time it would take him to actually get to class, which happened to be on the other side of the very large campus, and he ended up having to run through the path that ran through the triangle. And he ran until he bumped into someone and spilled coffee all over both of them. Luckily, it was iced coffee, so it wasn't so bad. At least that's what Eren thought, the stranger did not.

"You brat! Will you watch where you're going?" Eren looked at his drenched shirt and then to the man standing in front of him. He was short, almost a foot shorter than Eren, he had really pale, translucent skin, which stood out against the jet black undercut he sported. He was dressed in a really nice, black suit, everything prim and proper from head to toe. Not a single hair out of place. He looked like he belonged on one of those magazines advertising the suit, well maybe except for the coffee stain.

"I'm really sorry, sir," he wasn't too sure what else to say, he was sorry. This guy looked mean and permanently angry.

"Sorry isn't going to clean my suit, you brat,"

"I'm not a brat," Eren said angrily, "it's not like I wanted to run into you. It was an accident. I don't know if you noticed but I also got coffee spilled on me," he didn't want to sound rude, , his mother didn't raise him to be rude, but he did have a short temper, thanks to his father.

"Oh hmm, let's examine the damages, why don't we," Eren frowned, he didn't like the sarcastic tone this guy was giving him, "your t-shirt probably cost at most $20, my suit costs about 20 times that. So the damage is not the same,"

Eren sighed, the angry man had a point, "look, I'm sorry, okay. I'm in a hurry. I don't want to start off college skipping class. I truly am sorry, I didn't mean to ruin you're overly priced suit,"

The man gave him a look of disbelief, but it gradually turned into an understanding one, "ok, whatever, apology accepted. Just go to class and watch who you run into, will ya? Or next time I will be sending you my dry cleaning bill,"

Eren was too afraid to laugh, so he saluted the man, "got it, sir," and ran off again. He did not want to cross that man ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Levi POV**

Levi sat in Erwin's office while Erwin finished up teaching class. He was trying to dab away at the coffee stain on his suit, "stupid brats don't watch where they're going," he kept mumbling to himself. He gave up on the stain and decided it best to just take off his jacket and send it yo the dry cleaners. maybe he'll stop be his house and change before returning to work.

He shrugged it off and put it on the bench on the other side of the office and took a seat at Erwin's desk. He started rummaging through the drawers trying to find something to entertain himself with. When he found nothing, he texted Hange telling her he was in Erwin's office. She was there in five minutes.

"Levi! Did Erwin ask you to come?"

"Why else would I be here? I should be at work. I have shit to do,"

"I doubt your office will miss you, boss,"

Levi shot her a glance. She had a point, being the CEO of his own company meant he could do whatever he wanted, he just chose not to slack off. He did the most he could, since he had nothing else but his work and his friends.

Sometimes Levi envied Hange. Hange had been with Moblit for years now, they were married and she didn't have to worry about finding her lover anymore.

Erwin hadn't found his yet, but at least he knew he was out there. Levi couldn't even remember his, this so called Eren, everyone swore he was madly in love with. If he was so madly in love why couldn't he remember. Did his lover remember him? Or maybe Eren didn't care and that's why he didn't look for Levi.

Levi sometimes feared that he would run into Eren at a coffee shop or a library or while he was on one of his morning jogs and he wouldn't even know. This was a fear he never expressed to his friends.

"You know," Hange's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "he texted me to meet him here, too. Said he had something important," she sat down in the seat on the other side of Erwin's desk.

"It's probably something stupid that wasn't even worth coming down here for," Levi muttered.

"Come on, don't be like that. Erwin knows how you are about work, he wouldn't do that, it must be something really important,"

Levi nodded, Hange was right. She usually was, much to Levi's dismay. They chatted a bit about Hange's classes, "I love teaching freshman," she told him, "they always look so scared at first and then they start to blossom and by the end of the semester and they are like these completely different people. I haven't had class yet, but I'm more than excited to meet my kiddies,"

"Hope they grow up to be people who watch where they run,"

"What?"

Levi was about to tell her what had happened with the freshman in the triangle when the office door opened and Erwin came inside.

Levi was surprised Erwin didn't tell him anything about being in his seat. Instead, Erwin sat down in the seat next to Hange, a giant smile plastered on his face.

"I have great news,"

"Well what is it? I didn't come here so you could build up to it, I have shit to do," Levi was even more surprised that Erwin's smile didn't leave his face.

"I found Armin,"

Hange threw her arms around Erwin, "Darling, that's great!"

Levi just stared at him, in disbelief.

"He's one of my students," Erwin beamed. "not to mention that a few others are also in my other classes,"

"I hope I get a few of them! Did they remember you?" Hange frowned.

Erwin chuckled, "they did, a couple of them accidently referred to me as Commander, and they all came up to me after class. I think they might have all come here,"

Levi cleared his throat to draw their attention back to him, "even Eren?" he asked softly, he twirled a pen around in his hands as he asked.

Immediately Hange and Erwin's faces changed, "well, uh. I'm not sure, I haven't had him in any classes," the three were silent, "but we were friends in the past life and we found each other. So maybe they've done the same thing," Erwin looked at his watch, " I'm having lunch with Armin in an hour, I'll ask him,"

Levi thought about telling Erwin not to, but was he really going to deny seeing and meeting 'the love of his life,' as Hange often referred to Eren as. Hange did always tell Levi that when he met Eren, all his memories could come back to him, and she was a psychology professor so she should know this, right?

Levi just nodded and didn't say anything while Hange continued to ask Erwin what the others were like, specifically who. All the names exchanged were names Levi had heard before, but people he never knew. People he didn't remember.

That thought alone disturbed him. And it continued to disturb him on the way back to work, and then on his way home. How could he have commanded these people, taught them how to fight these Titans. And not know them? According to Erwin, some if these people had _died_. Some of his comrades, some of his squad members, his friends, so why couldn't he remember them. Erwin told him that when his original squad had been killed, he drank and drank and _cried_ for days. For him to do that, he had to have cared about them so why couldn't he remember?

Levi cursed to himself as he sat down on his couch and flipped on the tv. But he wasn't really watching, he just liked to have it on as background noise so he didn't feel so alone.

Levi was basking in his own thoughts when he got a call from Erwin.

"How'd it go?" he knew Erwin was calling to tell him about how his meeting with Armin went.

"It was wonderful," he could _hear_ the smile on Erwin's face, "he practically remembers everything,"

"Good for him," Levi mumbled.

"I asked about Eren,"

"Oh?"

"They've been friends since they were eight," Levi listen to Erwin as he undid his shoelaces. He needed something to do, he wanted to pretend this didn't matter to him, "he doesn't remember anything,"

That made Levi stop his movements, "h-he doesn't?" he hated that he stuttered, but he knew Erwin wouldn't say anything about it.

"Armin told me that he gets frustrated because all his friends remember but he doesn't. He seems to be the same as you. I wonder why that is," Levi remained silent, "Armin and I talked and we thought we should introduce you two, or reintroduce,"

Levi still didn't speak, ok, so his lover was alive, one of his speculations was that maybe Eren was dead and that's why Levi didn't remember him. But no, Eren was alive, just didn't remember either. He should be relieved, but this whole situation just made him..._nervous_.

Did he _want_ to meet Eren? He should want to, but a part of him didn't. He let his mind take over again. What if Eren doesn't love Levi anymore? Could that happen?

"Do you want to meet him?"

"When?" Levi asked.

"Whenever you two are ready. I'm assuming Armin and Eren are having a similar conversation to our own,"

Levi took a deep breath, he had to know, "I'm ready,"

**Please review! I love feedback, makes me want to write and helps me write better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad so many of you guys are actually liking this story so far. I'm not so sure how long it'll be, I have plans for the story so it depends on how fast I make things develop. **

**Eren's POV!**

Eren was fidgeting on his bed, he really should start getting ready. Armin had stepped out of their dorm room to take a call with Erwin, making sure we knew where we going to meet up with him. Him and Levi. The Levi.

Eren hugged his pillow and groaned as he fell back onto his bed. He had told Armin he was ready to meet Levi. But now he was having second thoughts. He didn't even know the man! And the thing is, according to Armin, he was older than Eren, about a decade older. That scared Eren, what if he turned out to be a perv? But, they were lovers, so he shouldn't be, right?

Eren groaned again and turned onto his side, burying his head in his pillow.

Maybe he should treat it as though it were a blind date, and not put so much pressure into falling in love with the man. Wait, fall in love? Eren hadn't really considered that, would he fall in love? What if that whole 'there's one person out there for everyone' thing is true, and Levi is supposed to be his one, but they _don't_ fall in love? Would Eren be cursed to live a life of solitude, seeing all his friends be happy in relations and get married while he stays by himself the rest of his life?

_No,_ Eren thought to himself, _Armin said he doesn't remember me either, so that's a good thing right? It's _exactly _like a blind date. _

Eren let go of his pillow and jumped off his bed. _Yeah, exactly like a blind date_. He undid his jeans as he walked to his closet. He grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans that he thought looked good on him and slipped them on after he had taken off the ones he was wearing. All he had to do was show up, have dinner with him and see where it goes from there, right?

He pulled his t-shirt off over his head and grabbed the button up shirt that Mikasa had bought his for Christmas, the one Marco always said really brought out his eyes. _This date doesn't even really have the awkwardness of a blind date, which is better, _Eren though as he did up his shirt, _Armin and Erwin will be there, and they're our best friends, they'll know how to handle the situation. There's no pressure._

Eren stopped his fingers halfway up his shirt. There was pressure. What if Levi didn't like him? What if he didn't like Levi? Would they still decide to spend their lives together just because they knew they were _meant _to but not really because they _wanted_ to?

Eren dragged himself back to his bed and fell on it, immediately grabbing at his pillow again. He curled around it in the fetal position.

That's how he was when Armin walked back into the room.

"You look like you started getting ready and had second thoughts,"

Eren nodded against the pillow and lifted his head up enough to tell Armin what had been going through his head.

"But you loved him before, what makes you think you won't love him now?"

"Because I can't remember him Armin!" Eren didn't mean to yell, but he did anyway, his frustration with the whole situation finally catching up to him, "I don't remember any of you guys! How could I be in love with someone and not remember them? Doesn't it bother you? How do you even know I'm the Eren from your memories?"

Eren tried to calm himself down. He had not talked to Armin about his doubts since they had first told him about their past lives. But that didn't mean he didn't have them. He had bottled them up so tightly, that with Levi being so close and raising new doubts, he couldn't contain them anymore. He took a few deep, long breaths to help calm himself.

Armin waited a minute until Eren physically looked calmer and took a seat next to where Eren lay, "I have very vivid memories of us, Eren. Of you and me, and Mikasa. I remember how you guys used to beat up the kids who would make fun of me for being shy. I remember how you would always have a determined look in your eyes whenever you would talk about one day exploring the world outside the walls and then later on about destroying all the Titans.

But I know you're the real Eren, because even without the Titans, I remember things about _you_, about your personality and your habits that are true even now. Like how you hate the color orange, and how you sneeze into your wrist instead of your elbow. Or how you bite your nail on your ring finger whenever you're nervous. Mikasa has even told me that you're snoring is im the same rhythm as it was before. Have you noticed how you and Jean will get into arguments about the silliest things and argue for 10 minutes straight and then the next minute you two have your arms around each other cracking jokes? That's what you guys were like then.

You might not notice it Eren. But the way you act and the way you are is almost exactly the way you do in my memories, in all of our memories. There's not a single doubt in any of our heads that it's you,"

Eren had stayed silent the entire time Armin spoke, at some point he had buried his face so hard into the pillow it was getting hard for him to breathe, but he didn't dare pull it away. He just listened to Armin's words. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel his heart clenching up and tears trying to fight their way out.

So his friends did talk about him, of course they would, he always suspected they did. But he had no idea that they saw similarities in his so called 'passed' self as they did now.

He had always had this underlying fear that his friends would one day say "Hey Eren, fuck you," and leave him. Ok maybe not exactly in that way, but that they would come to realize that he wasn't _their_ Eren. But Armin's words removed this fear from him. If he couldn't remember, at least his friends could.

Armin patted Eren's leg, "look Eren, if you're not sure about meeting him, that's fine, I'll call Erwin and tell him. Like I said before, its when you guys are ready to meet. We don't want to throw you two into it," Eren looked up at Armin, who's voice had suddenly gotten a grave tone to it, "but I don't want you to ever doubt that we love you. Because we do, we really do,"

Eren sat up and threw his arms around Armin, "I know you guys do, and I love you too. It's just hard sometimes, you guys talking about your memories and me not knowing what you guys are talking about,"

Armin hugged him back, "I can talk to them about stopping,"

Eren pulled back but kept his hands on Armin's shoulders, "No! Don't do that, I like hearing you guys talk about it. Even if I'm lost. Sometimes I think that hearing about it will be helpful in remembering,"

"Maybe tonight will help?" Eren knew Armin was asking as a way of also asking if he would be joining them.

"Hopefully," Eren smiled at him.

His nerves might have died down as he had finished getting ready and on their way to the restaurant, but now as he was sitting at the table, he was starting fidget again.

"Eren calm down, they'll be here any minute,"

"That's why I'm not calm, Armin!" Eren whisper-yelled back to him.

"Just take a couple breaths," Armin advised before looking down at his phone for the billionth time, no doubt checking for a text from Erwin.

Eren did as told and started looking around the restaurant nervously. His eyes landed on a familiar face walk in through the door and his heart started to race again.

"Oh no," Eren whispered, mostly to himself, as he saw the raven man walk behind a much taller blond man in the direction of their table.

Armin turned to Eren, "what is it?"

"I accidently ran into that guy walking towards us and spilled his coffee. I think he's here to kill me," Eren whispered, he glanced at the man and he could feel those grey eyes piercing through his body. Yup, that guy hated him.

Armin looked to see who he was talking about, "No, Eren, tha-,"

"Armin,"

Armin's attention was immediately focused onto the tall blond man who had spoken his name. He stood up with a smile on his face and hugged the man, "Erwin,"

Eren glanced up at the raven who was now standing in front of him, he saw realization strike his face almost at the exact moment it struck his own.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me,"

**And they've met! Officially, sort of..**

**Fav, follow, review! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Levi POV**

Levi looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Pathetic. He had acted like a child. As soon as he realized exactly who the damn brat was, he excused himself to the bathroom. He must seem like such a child right now.

He shrugged off his jacket and put it on one of the hooks in the bathroom. He was glad this bathroom was clean, well not exactly to his standards but clean enough where he felt safe hanging up his jacket. He loosened his tie and undid the first couple top buttons of his shirt. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with some cold water, careful not to get any on his shirt.

He had met the damn kid before, well ran into him, literally. But he still didn't remember anything. Fuck Hange, and fuck her theories. None of his memories came 'rushing back to him like a mind tsunami,' _fuck you, Hange._

He splashed his face again. He heard the door of the bathroom open.

"That was childish," Erwin.

"Yeah, well fuck you,"

"Why did you run off? I figured you were nervous, but that's the last thing I expected you to do,"

"I met him already," he stood up straight and took the paper towels that Erwin offered him, patting his face dry.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Obviously, I didn't know it was him. He's the kid I told you ruined my suit,"

"I don't remember you telling me that,"

"That's probably because you were off in LaLa Land thinking about that mushroom kid out there," Levi expected Erwin to get mad for insulting Armin, but instead he cracked a smile, "what?"

"That's what you always referred to him as, you always said he looked like a mushroom,"

"Because he does. Why aren't you out there with him, reconnecting and shit," Levi looked at Erwin through the mirror.

"Because you're my best friend who's acting like a five year old,"

Levi turned to Erwin and glared at him, "fuck you," but he still felt guilty for keeping Erwin from his 'love,' "just go back out there. I'll be out in a sec," he tuned back to the mirror and buttoned up his shirt.

"Ok, I'll tell them you had to make a call,"

"It's a stupid excuse and they'll never buy it. But thanks," Erwin nodded and exited the bathroom.

Levi was just putting his jacket back when someone else entered the door, he froze.

"Uh, hi,"

Levi turned to meet the gaze of vibrant green eyes, "hi," he said, "I'm sorry I ran out," he continued to put on his jacket to give himself something to do.

"Erwin said you had to make a call, it's fine," Levi could tell from Eren's tone he didn't believe the excuse.

Levi hated the awkward tension that was going on. This shouldn't be so awkward. They're supposed to _know_ each other.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Eren's voice broke through the thick feeling atmosphere.

"What is it?"

"Armin told me that you don't remember anything either,"

Levi leaned against the sink and crossed his arms, "I don't, it's the most frustrating thing,"

He saw something go through Eren's eyes, "I know! All my friends always talk about about these memories that I have no recollection of,"

Levi nodded in understanding, "I get ya, kid,"

He almost chuckled at Eren's pout, "I'm not a kid,"

Levi smirked and rolled his eyes, "sorry, _love_," he immediately regretted his teasing when he saw Eren's face change.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, too," Levi wasn't too sure about what _that_ exactly was, so he stayed quiet and waited for Eren to continue, "I know you feel the awkwardness here," Eren motioned his arms between them, "so can we not treat this how everyone else is expecting us to,"

"And how is everyone else treating this?" Levi had an idea, but he didn't really know Eren, he didn't know how this experience was affecting him.

Eren sighed and avoided looking directly at Levi. Levi watched as Eren rolled the hem of his shirt between his fingers.

"They're putting too much pressure on this. I know we were supposed to be lovers in a past life, but I can't remember anything,"

Levi nodded, "they're meeting were different than ours. We're practically strangers,"

He noticed a small smile appear on Eren's face, "you understand,"

Levi suddenly felt a bit weird. He stood up straight and put his hands into his pants pockets, "Of course I understand, I've been having to deal with the same thing. Longer than you have had, actually,"

"How old are you?"

Levi gave him a small smile, "looks like we've gotten to the small talk people usually have at the table where their best friends are waiting for them,"

Eren returned the smile and scratched the nape of his neck, he gave a small laugh, "I guess you're right. Should we go back?"

Levi walked to the door and opened it, taking a step back, "after you,"

Levi followed Eren back to their table and then took the seat next to Erwin. Him and Armin making love dovey eyes at each other, Levi felt weird looking at them, he felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment. So instead he looked to Eren who was looking through the menu.

"27," Levi said.

"Huh?" Eren looked up to him.

"You asked me how old I am, I'm 27," Levi picked up his menu, mostly to seem nonchalant, he came to this restaurant often, he already knew what he wanted.

"I'm 19," Eren said, _so young. _But Eren had proved he was mature, especially through his behavior earlier, approaching Levi in the bathroom and being upfront about the situation.

Before Levi could say anything the waiter approached their table, "well now that everyone's here, what would you like to order?"

The waiter seemed to pull Erwin and Armin out of whatever happy funland they were in because Armin blushed and looked confused. Erwin chuckled and everyone told the waiter their orders.

"I'll be right back with your drinks,"

"So Eren," Erwin said, "how have you been these past couple years?"

Eren looked to Armin, "Umm, confused and frustrated," he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sounds like you've been feeling the same as Levi,"

Eren turned his attention to Levi, "I guess so,"

The waiter came and placed everyone's drinks in front of them, wine for Levi and Erwin and non-alcoholic beverages for Eren and Armin.

Erwin held Armin's hand from across the table and then looked to both Eren then Levi before looking back at Armin.

He had a look on his face that made Levi question what he was thinking about.

"I just remembered the first time we ever had dinner together in the past life. It was after a successful expedition that Levi got tired of the 'crap' food we had to eat so he cooked the four of us dinner,"

"I was just remembering the same thing " Armin said, "it's strange, I'd never had that memory before,"

"Well whoopty-fucking-doo to both of you being able to remember these things," Levi took an angry sip of his wine.

"Levi!" everyone at the table was surprised to see that it was Eren who was scolding him, "just because we can't remember doesn't mean you should be rude to them for it,"

Levi set down his glass, he had been acting like such a child throughout this whole thing, he was supposed to be the older between the two, but Eren was proving to be the more mature one. Eren was right, it was one thing to say those things to Erwin, who Levi had known for many years now, and another thing was to say these things to Armin after only knowing him for not even an hour.

"I'm sorry, mushroom,"

Levi could tell Eren was about to say something but stopped when Armin and Erwin started laughing.

"No need to apologize Corporal," Armin laughed again, "and that dinner you had made was delicious, by the way,"

"You bet your ass it was, I don't need to remember this past life to know I don't half ass things,"

Although he wasn't looking at Eren, Levi could hear him laugh and he smiled to himself. He took it as a small victory that he was able to make the young adult laugh.

Maybe they wouldn't be lovers in this life, or maybe they would. But they agreed to not let this night contain any pressure that they _had_ to be together. And besides, from what Erwin and Hange had told him, him and Eren had been pretty close, and not just in a romantic way, but also just platonically before that, along with a mutual respect. So even if they weren't meant to be lovers this time around, maybe they could just be friends. And Levi thought he would be okay with that.

He couldn't doubt there was some kind of connection between them because as the night went on Levi found himself slipping into an atmosphere of comfort and familiarity he usually didn't feel around people until he had known them for months. Maybe it was due to the wine he had been drinking that helped calm him down, or maybe it was the company. He wasn't too sure but he talked openly with the three others at the table, even laughing at some of Eren and Armin's story from their childhood. He listened intently to the stories Armin and Erwin told from their past life, about both themselves and the others. Levi noticed they only mention him and Eren as a couple once and he was grateful for that.

As always, the food was delicious and the company was nice to have and Levi found he was truly enjoying himself. He even stole a couple glances of Eren and a couple times he noticed Eren had been looking at him as well. But once he saw he had been caught, Eren would turn his attention back to their friends and Levi began to notice a slightly tinted blush brush over his tanned skin.

Levi would only smile and continue to sip at his wine.

**Idk if this is weird or not but usually when I write, I write things in my head before I actually get anything down. And even though I'm only like one chapter ahead in ACTUALLY written down material, I'm a few chapter ahead in my head. If that makes sense?**

**But the point of why I'm telling you guys this is because I should point out that Levi (and sometimes Eren, and some other characters) might seem a little OOC. And that's only because I'm a strong believer that your personality is shaped from the people around you and the experiences you have. **

**So although Levi can be sarcastic at times in the story and do typical Levi-ish things like call people names and drop a few curse words here and there, he might be a little OOC due to the fact that he doesn't have the pressure of all these people's lives resting on his shoulders. And since he isn't a Corporal in this Modern-verse, he isn't as (I want to say) controlling as he is in the canon-verse. So I apologize if Levi, especially, seems OOC but that's only bc there's no Titans that he has to go around and kill with great accuracy and grace.**

**Fav, follow, review! xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh guys I forgot to mention in the last couple chapters that it's Friday night.**

**Eren POV!**

Eren wasn't sure how he ended up sitting in the driver's seat of Levi's car. Oh wait, yes he was. Armin and Erwin had been creating a suffocating sexual tension the entire night that Eren and Levi had silently agreed to let the two catch a cab back to Erwin's apartment and Levi would drive Eren back to his dorm room.

After they had said their goodbyes to their friends, Eren and Levi were walking towards Levi's car when Eren asked him if he was ok to drive, and then if he was sure when Levi told him he was fine.

"Eren, I had two glasses of wine and three of water. I think the only danger we could be facing would be you making me laugh so hard I piss my pants," Levi must have noticed Eren was still uncomfortable with the situation since he hadn't laughed at what was Levi's obvious attempt at humor.

Next thing Eren knew, Levi was handing him the keys to his car and slipping into the passenger seat.

Eren started the car and they sat idly in it since there were already a lot of cars trying to exit the parking lot, "are you sure it's alright for me to drive your car?"

Eren didn't know much about cars, but he did recognize Levi's from one of Jean's Facebook posts where he said this car was his dream car. Not to mention the interior was beautiful and Eren felt out of place just sitting inside it.

"You have your license don't you?" Eren nodded, "then we're fine,"

Eren saw the opportunity to back out the space and he did, being as careful and slow as he could possibly be so as to not scratch the car.

"You can relax, Eren. I don't want to sound snobby but I could afford fixing a couple scratches on my car,"

"So what exactly is it that you do?" Eren asked as soon as they were onto the street, "I mean, it's obvious this car is expensive and you don't seem to care if I were to total it,"

"I said I didn't mind a couple scratches, totaling it is something completely different," Eren chuckled at the response, "I own my own business,"

"What kind of business?"

"Nu-uh, it's my turn,"

"What do you mean?"

"This seems to be headed in a 20 questions sort of direction. Which means it's my turn. So what are you going to school to study?"

"Business," Levi didn't say anything and Eren knew he was waiting for him to elaborate. Eren considered pointing this out as cheating, but instead complied with the silent request, "for something like marketing or advertising,"

"Wow, really?" he could hear the surprise in Levi's voice, but since his eyes were focused on the road and there wasn't much light out so he couldn't really see Levi when he tried to catch a glimpse out the corner of his eye.

"It's my turn,"

"I"m making conversation now,"

Eren huffed, "I know some people might find business and stuff to be boring, but I think I would actually quite enjoy working in advertising. But I still have a year or two to see if that's really what I want to do. Right now I'm taking a basic class for the course and I guess I'll see from there,"

"I can help with your decision,"

They were at a red light so Eren turned to Levi, "how?"

"The business I own, it's an advertising business,"

Eren's eyes widened, "no way!"

He saw a smirk play on Levi's lips, "way. If you want, you could work with us for a few months as a temp secretary,"

"But won't that clash with my school schedule?"

"Well it wouldn't be until next semester since that's when our current one will be on maternity leave, so you could arrange your class schedule for next semester to accommodate,"

Eren thought about it, he was just meeting this man and he was already offering him a job. And sure things seemed to be going well for them now but what if they ended up hating each other between now and then.

The light turned green and Eren was still thinking, it wasn't until someone honked their horn behind them that he began to drive again.

"Of course you don't have to decide now, I mean you could end up hating the class. It's just an offer, so think about it,"

"I will, thank you, Levi," Eren realized this was the first time he was actually acknowledging Levi, as Levi. Well aside from when he scolded him, but he had been more concerned on defending his best friend than he had been to realize how smoothly and warmly the man's name rolled off his tongue.

"It's no problem, Eren," they were silent for a couple minutes, "it's your turn,"

Eren thought of a question but quickly decided against it since Levi might decide not to answer it.

"Well?"

"I can't think of a question,"

"Oh come on, just ask me anything,"

Eren took a breath before he spoke, "it might be a bit of an awkward question,"

"Nothing you can ask will be more awkward than our current situation,"

Eren chuckled, "it could be,"

Eren didn't have to look at Levi yo know he was contemplating whether or not he wanted to hear the question, "shoot,"

"Have you, uhh, been with anyone?"

"Do you mean romantically or sexually?"

"Both I guess," Eren clutched the steering wheel in anticipation of the answer.

"A human has needs and I'm 27. So yes, I have had sex before. But I haven't been romantically involved with anyone,"

Eren felt a pang of jealousy when Levi said he had slept with someone, he wasn't too sure why, "why not?" he asked.

"I tried, just didn't feel right,"the response made Eren feel a little more at ease, but he still felt a little jealous, "what about you?"

"I tried dating back in high school, but it just felt wrong. But maybe that's only because that's when I had first learned about you,"

"I'm sorry for ruining romance for you," Eren could hear the teasing in Levi's voice, so he smiled.

They were getting close to his school, "are you sure you're fine to drive back home?" he quickly looked to Levi and saw he was smiling.

"Are you suggesting you drive me home?"

"I just don't like the thought of people I know driving while even slightly intoxicated,"

Instead of prying, Levi gave Eren directions to his apartment. They decided Eren would drop off Levi, then drive back to the school and Levi would go to the school tomorrow and pick it up. They exchanges numbers so Levi could text Eren when he arrived. The thought of seeing Levi again so soon gave Eren butterflies. He tried to dismiss them, but couldn't. _I'll just talk to Armin when he gets back._

"So who's turn is it now?"

The two continued asking each other questions on the way to Levi's apartment. But this time they asked each other more basic questions. "What's your favorite color?" "Green, yours?" "Grey," "What's your favorite food?" "Pizza, yours?" "French." This went on until Eren came to a stop in front of what Levi indicated as his apartment building.

"Be careful with my car," Levi told him as he got out the car, "I'll text you when I'm on my way. What building are you in?"

"Maria," Eren said, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

They said their goodbyes and Levi closed the door. Eren drove back to campus.

Eren had been nervous all week to finally meet Levi, he was glad they had the chance to talk and Levi agrees to not putting any sort of pressure on their (potential) relationship. Sure he had teased Eren every now and then, but it was mostly to make Eren laugh or smile, and he appreciated that.

He couldn't stop thinking about Levi. Not on his drive back, not as he was parking, not as he walked to his room, not as he changed into more comfortable clothes, not as he crawled into bed. Eren wasn't even sure what time he finally managed to fall asleep but he knew he fell asleep still thinking about Levi.

**Fav, follow, review! Please let me know what you guys think of the story, it means a lot to me xxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to tell the wonderful Guest that I had just finished writing down Jean finding out Eren drove his dream car when I read your review! And I'm so glad you picked up on the favorite color/ eye color thing. **

**Ok POV is changes in this chapter, just a heads up, I do note you though so it's not a surprise.**

**Levi's POV**

Levi stopped by the coffee house before he went to Eren's room or pick up his key and then his car. He had barely gotten any sleep last night, hence the reason it was 8:30 am and he was already at the school. He decided to sit at the coffee shop and wait until a more reasonable time. He figured that since it was the end of the first week of college, Eren was probably still sleeping.

He ordered some tea and a piece of apple pie that Hange swore to him was the best she'd ever had. And he had to admit, it was pretty delicious. Levi ate and drank in silence, he didn't have a headache from drinking, he honestly hadn't drank enough to cause a hangover. He was up with a headache from thinking too much. Thinking about Eren. He had only slept about 3 hours.

The feeling of 'familiarity' kept bothering him. He didn't truly know Eren, and although some times felt awkward, for the most part it felt comfortable and familiar. He had enjoyed talking to him and Armin and Erwin and learning about him in the car. But he wanted to know more. A part of him wanted to know everything about Eren.

That's part of the reason he told Eren to drive his car back to school with him, he wanted an excuse to see him again, as soon as possible.

Levi had truly been surprised when Eren had asked him if he had been with anyone. Levi was glad Eren hadn't asked him more about his experiences. Truth be told, Levi was a bit disappointed in himself. And if it weren't for Hange and Erwin, who knows how he would've ended up.

He had gone through a time where he was so fed up with the entire situation. Knowing about Eren and knowing that he had held this love for him but not knowing anything more about him, he didn't even know what he looked like. He went through a couple months where he had just given up, he didn't want to continue having this feeling that he was missing something in his life.

Levi was still thankful for his friend though. During that time he had gone to bars several times a week, every Friday and Saturday, some days during the week too, and just hook up with anyone who was interested. Both men and women, he wasn't picky. He just wanted someone to help him feel better, to not feel so empty.

But every morning, Levi woke up feeling disgusting. Sometimes he brought them back to his apartment, but it was a hassle to kick them out in the morning or right after they had finished. So Levi had moved onto going to motels. It was easier, he could easily slip out right after they had fallen asleep. Some nights, Levi wanted the comfort that could only be felt from falling asleep and then waking up with someone every morning, and he would stay the whole night. But when he would wake up, he would look at the person next to him and feel _guilty_.

Why did he feel guilty? Levi could never figure out why. Did he feel guilty that he was essentially abandoning every single one of these people? But that didn't make him stop doing it the next week. It wasn't until Erwin and Hange had intervened and told him this behavior had to stop, it wasn't healthy. He reluctantly told him his feeling of guilt. Hange suggested he subconsciously felt as though he was cheating of Eren. Levi told her that was the stupidest explanation ever.

"But think about it Levi," Erwin had said, "you might not remember but you constantly express feelings of remorse when you sleep with these people. And you even told me before you feel comfortable with the people you meet from the past life. So you might not remember, but you have transcending feelings from then,"

Meeting Eren didn't necessarily make him feel full or complete, but he didn't _not_ feel those things either. Usually it was a constant feeling of emptiness, but having spent time with Eren made that feeling feel less, not gone, but less. But he had loved Eren in the past life, and when he met him last night, he didn't feel _love_.

Once Levi finished his food, he looked at his watch, it was just about to be 9:15. He got back in line to buy Eren a donut, or a selection of them anyway since he wasn't too sure what kind he liked and there wasn't a pizza flavor. While in line he texted Eren and was surprised to find that Eren had texted him back right away. Once he had the bag with 5 donuts in it, he headed to the dorm.

**(Now for Eren's POV! I just wanted you guys to know a little of what was going on Levi's head. Ok so we're going to back track, just a little bit to set the scene)**

Eren stared at the ceiling, then to his phone. 8:43, only 2 minutes had gone by since he last checked his phone and still no text from Levi. He sighed and set his phone on loud and vibrate, just so he could make sure he would hear it when Levi did text him.

He should go back to sleep, given how sleepy he still was, but he just couldn't. His room was dark, given that him and Armin had opted for the darkest curtains they could find, and he was alone, Armin had texted him at 5 in the morning that he would not be returning until Sunday afternoon. The room was perfect for him to go sleep, just the perfect temperature where he could throw on his blanket and not get too hot or too cold.

But he just couldn't, because _Levi was coming over._ Well not coming over, but he was going to come and Eren was going to see him for at least five minutes. That's how long it took him to walk back to the dorm from where he parked the car. He was starting to think he should have parked the car a little further.

Maybe he could suggest going to eat lunch with Levi somewhere. But would it be too weird if it were just the two of them? It had been just the two of them last night in the car, but they were still feeling the effects of being with Armin and Erwin. Would it be different today? He hoped not.

Eren grabbed at his phone again, maybe Levi had texted him but his phone just didn't go off. Nope, instead Eren was faced with a picture of a set of white and black crossing wings against a green background and a mocking "8:47 am."

He groaned and rolled around on his bed and threw his blanket over him. He forced himself to not look at his phone. It felt like forever when someone opened the door to his room and his blanket was pulled off of him.

"Eren! Have you looked at what is sitting outside?!" Jean yelled at Eren as he sat down on Armin's bed, only to get up right away and pull the curtains back. Eren rolled onto his stomach to shield himself from the light. He might have been awake since 6:17 am but that didn't mean he was used to the brightness.

"The fuck do I care? Close the curtains shithead,"

"Eren, no just look, it's beautiful,"

"Just wait for Marco to hear you say that," he joked, turning his head to the side and opening one eye to help him slowly adjust, "what is it?"

"It's the most beautiful car in the world," Eren immediately knew he was talking abut Levi's he knew he could see it from the window of his dorm room. He made sure of that when he had parked it. Even made sure he could see it before he went to bed.

"Is it a black one?"

"Yeah,"

"I drove it here,"

There was sudden weight on Eren's bed and the room was dark once again.

"What?! How?!" Armin and Eren had decided not to tell the others about them having dinner with Erwin and Levi. They had told them they were simply going to go out, the two of them. No one suspected anything since it was something they regularly did, "did you steal it?"

"Armin and I went on a ….double date," yeah that's a good word, "last night and my 'date' let me drive it. He had been drinking so I dropped him off at his apartment and then he told me to drive it back here," Eren turned to lay on his back.

"Is he coming to pick it up?"

Eren nodded, the curtain hadn't fallen correctly in place, a bit of light shining through, he hoped it was enough for Jean to see him.

"Who is it? Do I know them?" Did Eren want to tell him?

"Don't worry about it,"

He felt Jean get on top of him, "tell me!" he demanded.

One think Eren liked about Jean was how he was very adamant about Eren dating whoever he wanted, even if he was meant to be with Levi. He was the one who convinced Eren back in high school to at least try dating. Jean told him he didn't have to be tied down by a past he didn't remember.

"Who are you? My mom? No, get off me," Eren tried to struggle out from under Jean, but he knew it was useless, they were matched in strength and Jean had the upper hand here.

"Did you get yourself a sugar daddy? Is he like a billion years old?"

"Eww, no,"

"Then why are you embarrassed, tell me,"

"No!" there was no real reason to not tell Jean to be honest. The dinner was over and Jean would have to know about Levi eventually. But Eren found fun in messing with his friend.

He heard a sound come from Jean's throat, "oh no," he immediately closed his eyes, knowing exactly what Jean was about to do. He was about to do the ball of saliva thing over my face when my phone went off and I grabbed it.

It was Levi. eren smiled as he texted Levi what floor and room he was in.

"Is that your sugar daddy?"

"He's not my sugar daddy, Jean,"

"Do you think your sugar daddy will let me drive his car,"

"I doubt it,"

"Ask him to let me!"

"What do I get in return?"

"Making your best friend very happy," Jean gave Eren the biggest forced smile ever. He could almost see every single one of his teeth.

"Armin's my best friend,"

"Fuck you too then," Jean's smile fell and he punched Eren.

"Ow!" Eren yelled, he hadn't seen the punch coming so he didn't have time to prepare for it, "that fucking hurt!"

The door suddenly opened, "Oi! Get off of him," Jean scrambled off of Eren and landed on the floor.

Eren quickly sat up at the now familiar voice and saw Levi at the door, holding a paper bag from the coffee house on campus, he had dark circles under his eyes.

Jean seemed to recognize him too because he immediately got to feet. He held his left hand behind his back and the right hand was made into a fist and placed over his heart, "Corporal, sir!"

"What the fuck are you doing? And who are you!?" Levi said after he had turned on the lights.

Eren couldn't help but laugh out loud at the weird display in front of him. Jean was still holding his pose and Levi looked anything but happy still at the door. The two just looked at him.

"Jean, he doesn't remember either," he finally said once he had calmed down.

"Levi is your sugar daddy?!"

"I'm not any one's sugar daddy, and can you not stand like that? It's weird,"

"I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen, he likes your car and wants to drive it,"

He watched as Levi turned his attention to Jean and raised his eyebrow.

"No, I don't," Jean said, finally dropping his hands and standing normally.

"Isn't that why you came in here and tried to drop a ball of spit on my face," Eren questioned.

"That's disgusting," Eren noted Levi looked around the room as he spoke, "just like this room. My god, do you know what it means to clean?" he mumbled.

"That is not true!" Jean said, responding to Eren's comment

"So you don't want to drive Titan?" Levi asked.

"Your car's name is Titan?"

"Why not? From what I hear, it's a perfect name. The car is a complete monster,"

The two boys laughed.

"Will you let me drive your car?" Jean asked.

"No,"

"But you let Eren!"

"And I guess i wasn't aware there was two of him,"

"Wow, what if I clean Eren's room,"

"Why would I even agree to that?"

"Because you hate messes and I know that just standing at the door is making you angsty,"

Levi shot Jean a look and then threw the paper bag he was still holding at Eren.

"What's this?"

"Donuts, don't share with horseface over there," Levi turned to walk out the room, "get dressed and meet me downstairs. Jean, you can start cleaning while we're gone and if Eren comes back and deems it clean enough, I'll let you drive my car next time I'm around,"

Eren laughed at how quickly Jean started cleaning the room, "get off the bed Eren I can't make it if you're still on it. And you better hurry up, the Corporal doesn't like to be kept waiting,"

"He's not 'the Corporal,' " Eren said, but got off the bed, nonetheless.

"He might not be 'the Corporal,' and we might not be soldiers but we're still all the same people at the core. I mean, how else would I have known that cleaning would've been the way to convince him,"

Eren thought about what Jean had said as he walked down the stairs, after he had changed in a rush and grabbed Levi's keys, his wallet too, just in case. He took the bag of donuts with him too, he was happy to see that a couple of the donuts were his favorite ones and some he hadn't tried before. He took a glazed one and bit into it.

He found Levi sitting on one of the benches right outside the building. He had his eyes closed and his head leaned back, his arms were crossed in front of him and he almost looked like he was sleeping. Eren walked over to him and contemplated poking him, maybe he is asleep.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me for the rest of the day?" Eren jumped when he heard Levi's voice and saw him open one eyes.

"No, sorry. I just thought you were sleeping," Eren took a step back so Levi could stand and then began to lead them towards his car.

"I was close to it, I usually spend my Saturdays with Erwin but it seems he'll be busy all day, maybe I'll just give my apartment a thorough cleaning,"

"If you pay me, I'll help you," he joked

"Wait, really? I was thinking about rearranging some of the rooms but that's too much work for just me,"

Eren thought for a second. He had said it as a joke but he thought that it actually might not be a bad idea to spent some more time with Levi.

He shrugged his shoulders, "sure, but you don't have to pay me,"

Eren laughed at Levi's response the rest of the walk to his car, "now what kind of sugar daddy would I be if I didn't give you any money?"

**Fav, follow, review! Please let me know what you guys think of the story, it means a lot to me xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took me so long to get out but I wrote this chapter like 3 times and didn't like how it kept coming out?**

**I'll pretty much be alternating between POVs and since last chapter ended with Eren, this shall be Levi!**

**Levi's POV**

Levi drove them this time. He was hesitant to let Eren eat the donuts in his car, but Eren convinced him by telling him he could just get Jean to do it.

Levi agreed and Eren ate another donut.

"Can you break me off a piece of the red velvet one? Just be careful, it has cream cheese filling," Levi didn't think his request all the way through because next thing he knew, Eren was holding the piece close to his mouth, and Levi being the one driving, had to open his mouth and take the offering. He had noticed Eren was blushing when he fed him the piece, and Levi didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or because of something else.

His phone went off, "can you check who that is?"

"It says Isabel,"

"Ahh, can you answer it and put it on speaker?"

Eren did so and held the phone out closer to Levi with one hand while he used the other hand to take a bite of the red velvet donut. Levi smiled when he saw Eren smile once he tasted the donut, it was delicious.

"Hey boss,"

"Hello, Isabel. Did the contract come in from Shi-,"

"How was your date last night?"

Levi could feel his face grow hot and he didn't have to look at Eren to know he was truly blushing as well.

"It wasn't really a date, Isabel," he said

"Is it because Erwin and Armin were there?" Isabel didn't give Levi a chance to talk, "take him to a restaurant. Oh wait no! I was just remembering the time you made me and Farlan go to the market and buy a bunch of stuff so you could make Eren an anniversary dinner. Maybe you should do that. And then afterwards you two might have sex an-,"

Isabel had been speaking so quickly Levi barely had anytime to truly register what she had been saying, "I"m hanging up now. Text me when the contract comes in and email it to me,"

"Levi," her whining voice came loudly from the phone, "have you at least kissed him yet,"

"Please hang up," Levi said to Eren.

"Wait, wh-," Isabel was cut off by Eren hanging up.

"I don't know her but hanging up on her made me feel rude,"

"She'll get over it," just as he was saying that his phone alerted him he had a text, "can you check that?"

"I'm going to guess this is Isabel and it's a picture of her giving you the finger,"

Levi sighed but left it alone, Eren had found it funny and was laughing.

The rest of the ride was filled with Levi telling Eren what to look for when he got back to his dorm room. Eren took mental notes. Levi made sure to go into detail about everything, at first he was skeptical that Eren would think he was crazy, but Eren just seemed to nod and tell him to continue. By the time they got to his apartment, Eren had told Levi everything back to him and Levi was happy to find that Eren hadn't forgotten a single detail. Not even about how Jean had to have cleaned the window pane.

When they arrived to his apartment, Levi put a kettle of water and excused himself to go change.

He was embarrassed to admit that all he went in there to do was change into some shorts so he could work more comfortably, but he ended up trying on three different pairs of shorts, two t-shirts and four tank tops. He knew it didn't really matter what he looked like, but now that Eren was here, he was feeling a bit self conscious. He finally decided on a pair of black basketball shorts and a loosely fitting grey tank top.

He bent down to pick up the clothes he had left on the floor and his hair was long enough to get in front of his eyes. He found the small hair ties he had bought specifically for when he had to clean and pulled his hair back, tying it.

Levi folded his discarded clothes and put them back where they went before returning to the living room where he had left Eren.

"You have a nice apartment," Eren said when Levi walked in, he had been looking at one of his book shelves.

"Thank you," Levi noticed Eren freeze when he turned to face him, "is something wrong?" he watched as Eren shook his head.

"No, everything is fine," was he blushing.

The kettle started whistling, "do you want some tea? Or coffee?"

"Some coffee, please,"

Levi nodded and turned to go to the kitchen.

"You have a tattoo?" he heard Eren ask him once he was in the kitchen and started preparing their coffee.

"Huh? Oh yeah, he pulled the strap of his tank top so Eren could get a better look at it, he looked at Eren over his shoulder, "it's strange, it stuck with me one day and I thought 'wow I need to get that tattooed' and the next day I did. And I've never gotten a tattoo before or after this one,"

"Do you regret it?"

"Nope, I actually quite like it," he heard Eren let out a short, breathy chuckle, "what is it?" he let go of the strap and turned back to Eren.

Eren patted the pockets of his shorts, "fuck I left my phone in my room," he looked at Levi, "I have that exact symbol as my background on my phone,"

"Do you know where you first saw it?"

Eren thought for a moment, "I was looking up a picture for a project I had and I saw it and I really liked it. You?"

Levi shook his head, "I can't remember, I just remember that I couldn't get it out of my head so I tried sketching it and then I wanted it tattooed,"

"That's so strange,"

Levi agreed. It was weird for them to both be attracted to the same symbol. He shrugged it off, "I actually think you might be the first person to see it. I don't think I've ever shown it to anyone since I'm usually wearing more clothing,"

Eren chuckled, "it's a strange coincidence,"

They drank their coffee together and chatted some more. As soon as they finished, Eren was the one who said they should probably get started on rearranging the things. He helped Levi clear out spaces and then move the things around.

Levi was surprised that he was having fun. Like, actual, real, fun. He laughed at Eren's dumb jokes and Eren laughed at his. They would throw the rags at each other, and once it landed it Levi's open mouth and it took Eren a while before he could finally stop laughing.

They ordered Chinese somewhere in between their work and ate it in between rearranging Levi's bedroom. They manages to finish it, and the living room, before it started getting late and Levi suggested he take Eren back to school.

Eren had seemed hesitant to go, but Levi didn't want to overwhelm him. They had just met, after all.

**Eren POV**

Eren walked into his building and up the stairs with a smile on his face. He had decided when they were moving Levi's couch that he really liked being around Levi, if he was having to work while he did so.

He liked how he felt when he was around Levi. He felt warm, and he had a feeling in his gut he couldn't explain. The feeling had become strong when he saw Levi come out of his room, completely changed. He looked so attractive. Eren couldn't stop looking at Levi's grey eyes that seemed to be even more potent with the color of his tank top. He smiled like an idiot as he opened the door to his room.

Eren wasn't even fully inside his room when Jean was already bombarding him with questions. But surprisingly, they weren't what he expected. Eren was expecting questions about Levi, instead Jean held up Eren's phone to his face, the screen on so he could see the symbol.

"What is this?"

"My phone?" Eren said, before trying to grab it. Jean held it back from him.

"I mean your background, Eren,"

Eren thought about saying something sarcastic, but the tone of Jean's voice told him he shouldn't even try, "I don't know, it's just a picture I found and liked," he walked to sit on his perfectly made bed and looked around the very clean and tidy room.

"Eren, do you know what that is?!"

"Not really,"

"It's the emblem from the scouting legion,"

"What are you talking about, Jean?"

Jean sat down and described to Eren the three different emblems and how each represented either the Scouting Legion, the Military Police, or the Stationary Guard. He told Eren how they were part of the Scouting Legion and how they had that emblem sewn onto capes they all wore. Eren just stared at him, he never remembered seeing the emblem before, he just liked it.

"It's so weird though," Jean finished, "I hadn't remembered any of that until I saw it on your phone,"

Eren thought about telling Jean about how Levi had it tattooed but didn't really know it's meaning. But he decided he would wait to tell Armin. Since Erwin was close to Levi, and Armin could talk to him.

It seemed it hadn't been such a coincidence they were both drawn to the emblem.

**Fav, follow, review! Tell me your thoughts xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know these past couple updates have not been daily or every other day like I said. I had finals and such, but now I'm out of school! Yay! Which means I **_**should**_ **have more time to write. I already have the next chapter done and the chapter after that halfway done. So next one will be up tomorrow. I promise! Now on with the story!**

**Levi's POV**

Levi came out of the shower, he dried off his hair a little and wrapped the towel around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror and looked at his tattoo over his shoulder. He started to smile as he remembered Eren. Then he stopped himself.

He quickly walked to his room and changed into some boxers and shorts. He sat down on his bed.

He kept catching himself thinking about Eren. That couldn't be good, could it? Maybe it was good. Maybe it was love.

Levi shook his head. No. He couldn't tell himself it was love, not now at least. He didn't want to tell himself it was love. They had only known each other for a couple days. Fuck them being lovers in a past life. Their situation was different. They couldn't _remember_. Maybe they couldn't remember because their love wasn't meant to exist outside of that life. The life they shared before, where they were so in love...

He thought about calling Erwin, but Eren had told him Armin wouldn't be back until tomorrow. He didn't want to cockblock.

Hange. She was the next best thing. But it was late and he didn't want to deal with her for the rest of the night. In all honesty, he just wanted to sleep. He wanted to dream about Eren, although he didn't want to admit that to himself. Instead he sent her a simple text.

**Come over for lunch tomorrow. **

A simple "okay" would have been enough. But this was Hange, which meant that a minute later, Levi received a two part text, littered with pet names and him assuring her that she was excited and couldn't wait.

_God, she acts like i don't see her on an almost daily basis. _

He didn't bother to text her back, he put his phone on his night stand and crawled into his bed and under his sheets. He hadn't realized he was so tired. Physically _and_ mentally. Having Eren around while he worked had made him not even notice that they were putting their bodies under physical stress while moving the furniture. It was both of their faults. They had trouble coordinating movements and the first arrangement was never good enough for Levi and they had to arrange it all over again. And since they ate while working, they hadn't really had a chance to sit down.

His phone buzzed again and he ignored it, couldnt Hange just wait until tomorrow?

Levi groaned and hugged the extra pillow to his body. His head was hurting now. He had been doing too much thinking lately, it frustrated him to think so much because it never got him anywhere. He could tell himself a hundred times to stay away from Eren for a bit. Maybe that will help him sort out how he was feeling. Give him a chance to thoroughly talk about it with his friends. But then he was already mentally drafting the text he would send Eren in the morning.

_Should I send him a simple, good morning? Or is that too formal? Maybe just a hey? No. That's too familiar. I can surprise him in campus after Hange leaves...wait. Surprise? Me showing up there would not be a surprise, it would make me look like a stalker. Although, I did tell Jean he could drive my car. But I'd have to wait for Eren to tell me how his room ended up. Maybe he forgot. Maybe he doesn't even care about that anymore since his room will be cleaner nonetheless. But Eren doesn't seem the type to not care. _

But Eren was the type to care. He didn't know Levi all that well, and he cared about him. Maybe not to the extent he had in the other life, but more than people typically did care about strangers. Levi could count the number of hours they had known each other on one hand when Eren had offered to drive them because he cared about Levi and didn't want him to crash. Maybe that was for his own safety, but he did look relieved when Levi allowed him to drive him home. Maybe he did care. And he offered to help Levi with his apartment.

His phone buzzed again and he ignored it.

Eren was such a good person, and here was Levi, not even a decent enough person to text back his best friend.

Yet the thought didn't make him pick up his phone, instead it led to him doing more thinking.

If his theory was right about their relationship not being meant to be in their current life. Maybe it was right because Eren was a perfect person, even from what Levi had seen. And Levi, well he knew himself, and he was far from perfect. His sex adventures told him that much. It's true he hadn't done anything like that in a long time, but that didn't change the fact that he had. He couldn't wipe that away. And Eren, never even been in a real relationship.

Levi cursed himself for that, he felt guilty. Sure, he had meant it as a joke when he apologized in the car, but he had truly meant it. He was sorry. Eren was still young, and Levi felt that because of him, Eren wasn't able to have typical teenager experiences.

And Levi felt even more horrible because that made him _glad_. The thought of Eren being with someone else upset him. Having seen Jean on top of Eren when he picked up his car had made him angry, and he had felt something else. Jealousy.

He felt jealous and possessive. All he had wanted to do the moment he saw them was yank that idiot off of Eren and then take Eren for himself. And for that, Levi was horrible.

He fell asleep feeling disgusted with himself.

...

"You want me to what?" Hange all but spat out her orange juice.

"Look, it was hard enough asking you the first time, do you really want me to ask you again?" Levi cut a piece of his omelet and grabbed it with his fork, but he still didn't eat it, "I mean, it's not that hard of a question is it?"

"Levi, sweetie, how to know if you're in love with someone is the hardest thing to explain,"

"Well how did you know?"

"How did I know I loved Moblit?" Levi nodded, "I loved him before, remember?"

"I don't actually," he grimaced.

"Not what I meant,"

"Well how did you know you loved him then?"

Levi finally took the bite of his omelet and look at Hange, waiting for an explanation.

"It's not the same for everyone as it was for us. I can tell you what I know should be present in all love relationships," Levi nodded his head, "well there needs to be some level of physical and sexual attraction. Some people think that's shallow, and it's not, its important to be attracted to your partner both physically, mentally, emotionally, and everything in between,"

Levi took a sip of his coffee as he thought. He did find Eren to be extremely attractive. As for Eren, Levi had caught him staring at him several times since they had met. And on several occasions, Eren would blush and look away. That meant something, right?

"They should also make you happy, that one is pretty simple,"

Levi couldn't doubt Eren made him happy. The several texts he had received last night had not been from Hange, but from Eren. Levi had cursed himself in the morning for not looking at his phone. He found himself smiling and chuckling at the texts Eren sent him.

Eren had inspected his entire room and he concluded that Jean had done an excellent job of cleaning it. He said he was almost 100% sure it would meet Levi's requirements and that he would like to drive the car again after Jean.

They had been in the process of trying to decide a time and date when the three of them were all free when Hange showed up.

"What else?"

"There's the basic compatibility, I guess,"

"You guess?"

"Well, compatibility is always important. But there are also some couples who are completely different and they work out great. Like Armin and Erwin,"

Levi thought about them. From what he had seen, Armin was very shy and bashful, whereas Erwin was shameless.

"But they're both so determined," he thought back to how passionate Armin had spoken about becoming a doctor and helping people.

"There needs to be some compatibility between them, their determination is what makes then perfect for each other,"

"So what you're saying is that two people can be completely different, but share one thing that will make them perfect for each other,"

"Yes and no. It has to be something strong enough,"

"So sharing the same career goal isn't?"

"It could be, but it needs to be something _more_, something that won't change about them,"

"Oh," Levi looked down at his plate, did him and Eren have anything in common?

"But there's one thing to trump all,"

"And what is that?"

"Love,"

Levi stared at her, "so what you're saying is that, to know you love someone, you need to feel love?"

"Exactly,"

"That makes no sense,"

"Love doesn't make sense,"

Levi stayed quiet, he didn't really know what else to say. They ate in silence until Hange chucked, "what?"

She put down her fork, "it's just that, I just remembered when you first told me you loved Eren,"

"I _told_ you?"

She laughed again, "Yeah, it was unnecessary, really,"

Levi had completely abandoned his food now, he knew he wouldn't be eating anymore, "what do you mean?"

"Well I had been walking past your room one day, and I heard a groan and I was afraid someone had gotten hurt so I went in and you and Eren were going at it against your desk,"

Levi blushed a little and looked down, "I don't think that's _telling_,"

"Would you let me finish? I left the room and went to my lab because I was already thinking about some experime-,"

"You can skip that part," Levi cut her off. He had heard about all the experiments they had performed on Eren, some he apparently took part of. It had never bothered him before, but having met Eren and knowing how he was. It made it almost painful to know all the things they did to him.

She cleared her throat, "well you came a while later and you said that you didn't want me thinking you were taking advantage of him as his superior because you cared deeply about him, I asked if you loved him and you said yes. No hesitation either. I was pleasantly surprised,"

"Was that it?"

"No, I asked you how you knew. You said, 'well fuck, shitty glasses, how should I know,' and then left,"

Levi pushed his plate to the side and put his elbows on the table, burying his face in his hands, "that's no help at all,"

"Yes it is. That means you just _knew_ you loved Eren. Sometimes love doesn't need an explanation,"

**Fav, follow, and review! Let me know you're thought, I love reading your reviews and when you guys say you love my story, well my day gets a lot better xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eren's POV!**

Eren looked at Armin, who had been laying in bed since he got back. Erwin had carried him in and insisted he stay and watch over him, but Armin reassured him he'd been fine and Eren more than hinted that he needed to speak to Armin, privately. Erwin had understood and left, but not before kissing Armin with a promise to call him later.

Now, Eren was waiting as Armin thought over everything Eren had told him. He had told him everything, especially about Levi's tattoo. Armin didn't know what Eren was talking about, about the emblem, not until Eren showed him the picture and he looked as though he had had an epiphany.

Armin nodded his head and rolled over onto his stomach so he could better face Eren, who was sitting at one of the desk chairs. He had his legs pulled up and his arms wrapped around them. His chin rested on top of his knees as he waited for Armin.

"Maybe it means you're remembering," Armin finally said.

"But we don't _remember_, we were just drawn to it,"

"That's not so strange though, when you think about it. I mean we were drawn each other, and we were drawn to the others. From what Erwin said, they've found their friends as well and he said that Levi was naturally more open to them than he was to complete strangers,"

"I didn't have that," Eren though back to their preschool and kindergarten days when they played with all the kids during recess, regardless of whether or not they shared their past life.

Armin chuckled, "but that's because it was _you_. You're naturally friendly and open with everyone. Levi isn't so much now as he was before, but he used to be very intimidating, took him years to open up to people. Those are just your personal traits reflecting on you. Because you're still you, and I'm still me, and Jean is still Jean, and same for Mikasa, and Levi, and everyone,"

Eren nodded, that did make a lot of sense to him. If they hadn't still been the same people as they had been then, they're relationships, platonic and romantic, wouldn't have worked now.

"Should I accept his job offer?"

"I think you should,"

"But what if it gets _weird_ between us, before that, or even during, or after.

"Eren, I'd hate to point it out, but no matter how your relationship with him is, whether you fall in love, or you just become friends, or you hate each other, you're going to see him. You're my best friend, and he's Erwin's. And the rest of our group had formed great relationships with people in their group, which means that no matter what, he'll be around,"

Eren hadn't thought about that. It didn't matter whether or not they fell in love, because Levi would always be a part of his life. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad.

"And the job is great experience. Even if it's just as a secretary. You'll still be able to figure out how the whole advertising thing works, and that'll make classes easier because you would've already had on hand experience. And who knows, you could potentially end up there working full-time,"

Working with Levi? Eren had enjoyed working with Levi around his house yesterday. Granted, it was a different kind of work, but he had enjoyed Levi's company. It felt right to be with him, but without knowing how Levi felt, it was useless, really.

"Eren?"

Eren looked up and hummed an acknowledgment.

"You okay? You haven't said much since you finished talking,"

"Just think about what you're saying,"

"Well don't think too much, dont want your weak brain to explode," Armin teased.

Eren laughed and grabbed at a pillow, throwing it at his best friend. He sat back on the chair and put his feet up on his bed.

"Ow! That hurt,"

"It's a pillow, hit the gym,"

"I'm sore!"

Eren scrunched up his nose, "you were a virgin before Friday night, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"And how many times did you do it?"

"Umm," Armin hummed to himself as he looked up at the ceiling, "what exactly would you qualify as sex? Because we did things in the taxi, but nothing too major. And we had sex a few times Friday night, but we also did other stuff. Not to mention everything we did yesterday, and some stuff this morning...,"

Eren had started tuning him out early on, he didn't know why he had asked. Maybe curiosity, but now thinking if his best friend, his sweet, innocent, best friend doing 'stuff' in the back of a taxi and _this_ morning had made him regret asking.

"...so I guess if you count _everything _we did, it was arou-,"

"Ok, I get it, you did it a lot. I'm sorry for asking,"

Armin laughed, "one day you'll understand Eren,"

Eren stiffened, would he?

"What if I don't?" he asked shyly, returning to his initial position with his chin on his knees.

"You want to stay a virgin? I mean that's your choice,"

"I don't mean, voluntarily. I mean that I tried dating, and that hadn't worked out. And remember the guy in my poetry class who I told you had flirted with me?" Armin nodded, "I ran into him this morning at the café and he started flirting with me again. And I felt almost disgusted and repulsed when before I had found him to be mildly charming,"

"Maybe it's Levi. Maybe now that you've met him, it's the feelings coming back," what was Eren feeling?

"I mean I know he used to be somewhat possessive and would get jealous if a stranger tried to talk to you," Armin continued, "there were a couple times you were allowed to come into the market with us and he would always stay close to you, you found it endearing,"

"You had never told me that,"

"I hadn't remembered about it until now,"

Eren took this time to ask Armin about something he had been wondering for a long time. How exactly these memories happened. Armin had had a hard time describing it, he said they felt like really real dreams. He said he could _feel_ what he felt in the past life. He remembered when he felt scared, and lost, and happy, and love. But he didn't remember details very well, which is why he hadn't remembered the emblem.

He remembered people very well and activities that involved other people. He said he remember eating dinner every night with their friends (but he couldn't remember what the food was, just that it was bland). He remembered training with the 3DMG and the adrenaline rush that came with it and the feeling of exhaustion when they had to run laps. He remembered feeling pleasure and love and affection when he had sex with Erwin, and he remembered feeling both terrified and amazed when helping Hange with her experiments.

But everything was also hazy, as though they were incomplete. He said he would remember memories like any other ones. Someone would trigger them in his head and he saw them in a hazy, dreamy thought, and although he hadn't remembered them before, they felt familiar and like memories.

Eren sat there and listened as Armin tries to explain the best he could. He wondered if his memories would ever come back to him. Or maybe even to Levi. Would it change their relationship? If they could remember the feeling of love they had for the other?

**Fav, follow, review! You're reviews make me happy, so leave me some xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know reincarnation AUs aren't everyone's cup of tea (hell out of all the snk fan fiction I've read, only one was a reincarnation one and I was so far into the story before it was revealed that I couldn't back out) but I had the idea for this one and I could shake it out of my head and had to write it out. So I'm so glad so many of you guys are enjoying it, reminds me this isn't a wasted effort. Enjoy!**

**Levi's POV!**

It wasn't until Wednesday evening that Levi found himself back on campus. Eren had just gotten a new job which meant he had less free time. And although he didn't really have to be there, neither him nor Levi pointed it out. And Wednesdays they closed earlier, which meant today Eren was available.

Levi was standing awkwardly next to his car while Jean walked around the car, admiring it and asking Levi questions. Levi hadn't even let Jean anywhere near his car until he thoroughly reviewed his driver's license.

He asked Levi to pop the hood now, and they were both standing next to each other while Jean admired the motor. He kept asking more questions and when he ran out, they stayed quiet for a while.

Levi was sure Jean had asked him every question possible to mankind involving cars, so he assumed they would be quiet until Eren showed up. He was surprised when Jean asked him another question.

"Do you love him?"

"My car is a she, excuse you,"

"I meant Eren,"

Levi looked away from Jean and cleared his throat. He didn't know if he did and he was just about to say so when Eren appeared behind them.

"Sorry I'm late," he was panting, "some idiot with his demon spawns came in five minutes before closing and not a single one of them knew what they wanted and then I got to the bus stop just as the bus had pulled away and had to wait for the next one," he had been speaking fast, as though he had to explain himself. He was bent over with his hands and his knees, his head hung low, trying to catch his breath.

After a couple more seconds, Eren stood up straight, his face a little flush, but that wasn't what caught Levi's eye.

"Umm, Eren?" Levi cleared his throat, "where exactly is it that you work?"

He took in Eren's uniform. He was wearing light wash jeans, very well fitting ones he might add, and a pink and white vertical striped button up shirt. But the selling point was the white cap he wore that barely manages to control his wild brunet locks.

"A candy store, why?"

"You look ridiculous man," Jean burst out laughing.

Levi took note of how much more Eren flushed when he chuckled. Eren looked almost betrayed.

"Well I guess you won't get any candy then," it seemed as though the comment was more directed towards Levi, yet Jean was the one who asked the question.

"What kind of candy?" it wasn't until then that they noticed Eren had been holding a small pink bag in one hand. Jean reached for it, but Eren pulled it away.

"You won't like it, it's dark chocolate,"

"Yuck, that's disgusting. You're an ass,"

"Relax, I gave Marco a bag full of candies for you two yesterday,"

"Yesterday?! And he didn't tell me," Levi wanted to laugh at how Jean looked so hurt over something so simple, but he decided against it.

"Guess he doesn't love you," Levi didn't even have time to react before Jean had punched Eren in the arm, "shit,"

"What the fuck?!" Levi asked, he was about to punch Jean himself but Eren started laughing and rubbing his arm.

"That was a good one, your response time has gotten quicker," he said.

Jean shot him a smile, "thanks man,"

Levi stood their dumbfounded, not sure what to say. He still didn't quite understand what had just happened. The next thing he knew, Eren was acting as though nothing had happened and offered the bag of chocolates to Levi.

"What if he doesn't like dark chocolate?" Jean pointed out.

Eren looked hurt, and turned to Levi, "do you?"

"I love dark chocolate, it's my favorite," an obvious wave of relief rushed over Eren's features and he shoved the bag into Levi's hands with a soft blush. Levi gave him a gentle smile and reached into the bag and popped one in his mouth. It slowly melted and he relished in the taste, it was delicious with the perfect ratio of bitterness to sweetness.

"Anyway, can I drive the car now?"

Levi watched as Jean pulled out of the parking spot and drove himself and Eren into the street. He had decided to stay behind and wait back for them on campus. He knew he would have just sat there and criticized everything that Jean did, and he wanted them to enjoy themselves.

He was leaning against one of the building that provided a good shade and took another chocolate from the bag.

"Corporal,"

He looked to see a young women, with black hair and a red scarf wrapped around her neck even though it was hot outside. She had called him corporal, which meant she was another one of the ones from the past life.

"Hello," he said, politely, "I don't remember you, I'm sorry,"

"Eren told me," she held out her right hand towards him, "I'm Mikasa,"

Realization hit Levi and he met her hand with his, giving her a firm shake before letting go, "Eren's sister," she nodded.

Neither one of them said anything after that. She stood next to him. He offered her a chocolate as way of trying to end the unbearable silence.

She shook her head, "if Eren gave those to you, I suggest you don't share with others unless he approves. He'll get upset,"

Levi immediately retracted the bag, "thanks for the warning," the last thing he wanted to do was upset Eren. The disappointed face Eren had made when he thought Levi might not like the chocolate had been enough for him to know he didn't want to see that face again.

"My brother is sensitive, but I'm sure you'll be able to take good care of him,"

Levi almost choked on the chocolate he had in his mouth, "Eren and I are not together," he said

"Levi, it took me a long time to accept your relationship with Eren in the past. I find it hard to believe you two worked so hard to make your relationship work for it to die now,"

Levi thought about what she said, she had a point. At least he though so.

"We had lunch together yesterday," Levi turned to face her as she spoke, "Eren and I, he told me about you," Levi felt his face grow a little hot, what had Eren said about him?

Mikasa looked down at the pavement and Levi caught her lips turning up ever so slightly, "it was so much like the first time he told me about you, except that time he was telling me about you two being involved romantically. It was as though he was trying to convince me you were a good person. Of course, then, I needed more convincing than I do now. Back then he was trying to convince me you two were perfect for each other, that you were perfect for him. Yesterday, he was trying to convince me you were a good person in general. He said you had a good sense of humor and that you bought him donuts and that he liked to be around you. He said he couldn't wait to see you today.

But what really made it so much like the first time was how he talked about you. He couldn't stop smiling when he talked about you. Every time he said your name his smile would get bigger and he would catch himself rambling on and on about you and blush and slow down but he still wouldn't stop," Mikasa shook her head and laughed. She met Levi's eyes.

"I know my brother, and even if he hasn't figured it out yet himself, I'm pretty sure he has some feelings for you. Whether those are romantic or platonic or what have you, he has them and he cares about you," her eyes turned a little dark and Levi felt like taking a step back, but forced himself to stay put, "so you better not do anything to hurt him," she glared at him.

Levi was surprised at how fast her expressions changed, "you won't have to worry about that. I haven't figured out my feelings myself, but I do know I care about him and want to be near him, to be his friend at least. And I don't do things to deliberately hurt my friends,"

Mikasa nodded at him. They stood side by side and talked some more about little things. It turned out Mikasa was the one that had suggested to Eren he buy him dark chocolates, when Eren said he wanted to repay him for the donuts. She said she had remembered they were the only sweets that Levi liked in the past life.

Levi felt comfortable with Mikasa, their conversation was easy to have. At some point Mikasa gave him her number and told him that if he every needed any help involving Eren, she would be happy to assist. Levi thanked her and they continued to talk until Jean and Eren pulled back into the spot in front of them.

Eren immediately jumped out the car, "Mikasa! What are you doing here?"

"Considering how excited you were yesterday, I figured you would come here straight from work without changing," she reached into her bag while Eren blushed, "I brought you a shirt," she tossed it to Eren who in turn tossed her his white cap and ruffled his hair.

Eren looked down at his shirt and started to unbutton all the buttons, Levi was staring at his chest with every new patch of skin exposed. He was slightly relieved when Mikasa nudged his side with her elbow and he realized what he was doing, it would've been more embarrassing if Eren had caught him. Levi blushed and pushed himself off the wall and walked over the driver side of the car.

He put his hands on the window pane of the car, Jean having rolled the window all the way down, "you can get out of my car now,"

Jean groaned, "do I have to?"

"Yes!" Eren called out, he was next to Levi now, wearing a t-shirt, "it's my turn,"

"You heard him," Levi opened the doors and they waited until Jean got out. Then Eren immediately slipped inside and Levi closed the door.

Jean stood sulking a couple feet away from them, "but he didn't even clean anything,"

"Shut the fuck up, Jean,"

Levi chose to ignore them as they continued to bicker. Instead he looked to Mikasa, "do you want to come with us and drive it after?"

Mikasa shook her head and went to stand by Jean, grabbing his arm and effectively making him stop arguing with Eren, "we have class,"

"Oh fuck," Jean groaned.

"Tell Professor Hange I said hi," Eren said

"You have that shithead as a teacher?" Levi asked, rhetorically, "tell her I said to fuck off,"

The pair laughed and they said their goodbyes before turning to leave. As soon as they were gone, he turned to Eren who was calling for his attention.

"You coming?"

**Fav, comment, review. Make me happy with some lovely reviews and comments xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eren's POV!**

"So what did you and Mikasa talk about?" Eren finally asked after they had been on the rode for a couple minutes. He tried to sound nonchalant, but you don't just go from talking about chocolates to this. He was curious, he had lunch with her yesterday and he mostly spent the entire time talking about Levi. He just hoped she didn't mention any of the stuff he said.

"She was just telling me how excited you were yesterday to see me," he didn't have to look at Levi to know he was smirking.

"Well I wouldn't say _that_," Eren teased.

"So you weren't excited to see me?"

"No, no, I was. Just wouldn't say it," he was happy his response made Levi laugh. Well it wasn't a real laugh, more like a huff, but he'd take it, "cause where you go, your car goes,"

"So now you're using me for my car," it wasn't a question, and Eren enjoyed the playful tone in Levi's voice that let him know he was playing along.

"It's alright though, you can use me for candy now," Eren smiled when Levi told him he would be sure to take full advantage, "you might want to stock up though, I'll only be working there this semester,"

"Is this your way of saying you're accepting the temporary secretary job I offered you?"

"It is," he was secretly glad Levi understood.

"That's kind of a bummer, I was hoping to get free candy for life, guess that dream is out the window,"

Eren shot him a quick glare, a fast one since he was still driving, "that's just rude, and no one says 'bummer' anymore,"

"Fuck you, I say bummer,"

Half an hour later Eren found himself in the cereal aisle of a grocery store. They were on their way back to the school when Levi remember he had to shop for grocery, and since Eren did as well they ended up here. Eren's cart was mostly filled up with microwaveable foods and almost anything he could find that said "ready-to-go," he had a pack of water, a pack of Gatorade, and a pack of Starbucks coffee since he knew those were Armin's favorites. He also had some fruits in there, but they never really ate them so he only had a few apples and orange. Now he was trying to decide on a cereal they would both like that wasn't Fruit Loops since they had grown tired of it after eating an entire box together after having drunk all night.

"You're shopping cart is the embodiment of college life," he turned to see Levi who had his cart pulled up next to Eren's and had his elbows on the handle.

"You went to college, you know how it is," he said, going back to the cereal and deciding on Frosted Flakes.

"I forgot how much you ate junk food and not any real food,"

Eren took a glance at Levi's cart and found it was full of fruits, vegetables, meat, and bread. He even had boxes of pasta and a bag of coffee beans. Eren also spotted some non-food things, like oven mits, a baking tray, and a set of cooking spoons and spatulas.

"We don't have the luxury of large refrigerators and no one has used the kitchen in the dorm in so long, we're afraid to use it," it was true, there was a rumor going around that last time someone tried turning on the stove, the entire building almost caught fire. Rumor or not, no one wanted to test it.

"How do you look like that and not like 50 pounds over weight?"

"I work out, and have a fast metabolism," Eren wasn't sure why but he felt himself blushing. He was secretly glad Levi didn't say anything more, instead he led them to the cash registers. Eren was reaching into his pocket for his wallet to pay once all his things had been scanned, but he saw a pale hand reach in front of him and then he was being handed a receipt.

They were back in the car, Levi driving this time, "you didn't have to pay for my food," he said.

"I know I didn't,"

"Thank you,"

"No need, just promise me next time you buy food, you'll try to buy less Ramen,"

Eren laughed, "you got it, corporal,"

As soon as the word left his mouth, the atmosphere in the car felt weird. Levi must have felt it too because he rolled all the windows in the car down.

"So back to campus, then?" Levi asked.

"Yeah,"

The rest of the ride was more or less filled with silence. At some point, Eren reached over and turned on the radio, he knew it was rude, it wasn't his car and he hadn't asked, but he couldn't stand it being so quiet.

They were about five minutes from campus when Levi turned down the volume some, "you should consider coming down to the office a few times. Get to know the people and learn what you're going to be doing. The sooner you learn the basics, the easier it will be to adjust once you're actually working there,"

They discussed available times again, but the only day Eren didn't work was Sunday, and neither did Levi. It was good information to know, but it didn't help with what they were talking about. Eren's boss had told Eren that they would be hiring another part-time employee soon, which mean Eren would be able to get another day off. He knew that would mean less hours, and less pay, but truth be told, he didn't really need the money. His parents had promised to provide him with any money he'd need, he had just taken the job because it looked fun and he wanted a sense of independence one could get with a job.

He considered asking if he could get Friday off once the new employee was hired. He could spend the day with Levi at the office and then maybe they could do something afterwards since he worked Saturday evenings and Levi didn't work at all. He didn't tell this to Levi though, he wanted to figure this out for himself, give him another feel of what it feels to be an adult.

Once they reached campus, he declined Levi's offer to help him carry his things up, and said his goodbyes. Once Levi was gone, Eren turned to walk inside his dorm building when he saw Armin walking towards him.

"Eren, were you just with Levi?" Armin nudged Eren's side as soon as he was standing next to Eren and Eren let him take a couple of the bags.

"I was," he chose to ignore the teasing that was evident in Armin's tone, "he let me drive his car, and bought us our groceries," they walked next to each other into the building.

"You're kidding right?" Armin laughed, "Erwin took me to the grocery store and bought us food too. He kept complaining about our diet,"

"Levi did the exact same thing," Eren chuckled, "wait, isn't Erwin a professor? I mean I know they make good money but I saw what he drives the other day, it's almost as nice as Levi's," almost, but not quite.

"He's actually a published novelist,"

"No way! But how did you not find him sooner? Aren't you always reading?"

They had made it inside the room already and started to take the things out of the bags. It was pointless though, the cupboard and mini fridge were all packed already.

"He writes under a different name. He actually wrote my favorite series,"

"Is it the one that was adapted into movies and you dragged me to see all 5 with you?"

The pair kept talking as they tried to find room for all the food they hadn't planned on having. They ended up studying a couple hours later, Eren working on an essay he had due at the end of the week and Armin having finished it all earlier, was just studying.

Eren found himself relaxing. It was a comfortable atmosphere. With all the craziness that had been going on lately, it was nice for them to just relax. As much as he enjoyed talking about Levi and listening to Armin talk about Erwin, just being in each other's company and doing homework felt nice. It was something they had done often in middle school and high school, with the exception of Mikasa who was still sitting in her two-hour lecture class.

Everything had started moving so quickly since he started school. Suddenly he was responsible for himself and reminding himself to go to class, then everything with finding the others, and then getting a job. It was all too much, especially being that college in of itself was a large change to get used to.

Sitting there in Armin's presence reminded him that things could slow down, but that didn't keep him from imagining Levi was here with them as well.

**For whatever reason, my Eren chapters always end up shorter than my Levi chapters. I'm trying to keep it even but sometimes the words just don't come to me.**

**Fav, follow, review please xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Levi's POV**

Saturday afternoon, Levi walked into his apartment and toed off his shoes. He shrugged off his cardigan. He had had breakfast with Erwin and Hange. It was obvious Erwin was antsy the entire time because he was meeting with Armin afterwards. Hange and Levi had silently agreed to cut their meeting short so he could leave. Erwin was more than happy, and they had just had lunch the day before, so their meeting was all that needed. All they did was listen to Erwin talk about Armin and occasionally ask Levi about Eren.

Levi didn't mind talking about Eren, the only problem was that he knew every time they asked, he would blush, and with skin as pale as his, it meant it was evident and usually accompanied by teasing from his two best friends. So he was a little glad to be able to cut their hang out a little short. The only problem was that now he didn't have anything to do. He had just eaten so food was out the question, and Saturday morning television wasn't all that fun. He had exhausted his brain from Netflix and decided he needed a break from lounging on the couch for hours on end.

He finally decided he should probably go for a run through a park or something. The last marathon he had done was a Netflix marathon where he binge-watched every episode of Friends. As fun as that was, it left him feeling sluggish.

He went to his room and changed into some jogging gear, he also put his hair back with a hair tie since it tended to sway around and bother him when he ran. He went back to the front door and slipped on his running shoes before grabbing his spare apartment key and ten dollars from his wallet. He put them into a small arm strap he had bought for his iPod that had a convenient zipper for smaller things. He put on his headphones, clicked on his workout playlist and left the house.

He ran the mile it took him to get to the park, jogging in place at the red lights and trying to keep at a leisurely pace. He decided the park would be a nice change of scenery since he was always around buildings and such. At least in the park, there were trees and the people tended to move out the way if they see you jogging towards them.

He took the path that would lead him towards the playground and saw a familiar sight in front of him. A white cap failing at covering brunet hair, and a pink and white stripped shirt. He was sitting on the old swing that had been left intact when the rest of the playground had been torn down to build a new one some hundred feet away. Eren was sitting there by himself, using his legs to push himself so he was barely off the ground.

"Do you need some help?" Levi asked when he was close enough. He took his headphones off and paused his music before hanging the headphones on around his neck. He put his hands on his head to help open up his lungs and steady his breathing.

"Levi!" Eren looked up at him, and the smile he gave Levi was enough to make Levi want to blush if he wasn't red from running already, "what are you doing here?"

"Just jogging, but what are you? Shouldn't you be at work?" Levi looked him up and down again, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was.

"I don't start for a few more hours,"

"Then why don't you just go back to school and wait it out there?" he took a seat in the empty swing next to Eren, even though the playground was crowded and there was an evident number of kids waiting for the swings over there, no one wanted to sit next to strange college student wearing a candy uniform.

"I was, but then Erwin got there," of course, Erwin, "and I didn't want to _impose,"_

"It's your room," Levi rocked himself on the swing, "he's the one that was imposing,"

"They were apart for a long time, I want them to have some time to reconnect,"

_Oh Eren, always so thoughtful_, "I think I should apologize, I was partially my fault,"

"What was?"

"Him going over there, we were hanging out and we let him go early. He was fidgeting the entire time we were there, so we took pity on him, guess you got the short end of the stick,"

Eren laughed, "it's not really your fault, he probably would've found an excuse to leave anyway. Armin was just seconds from calling him and asking him to hurry up before he showed up,"

"I guess you're right," he redirected his gaze from the playground to Eren, "so you plan on just waiting out the next few hours here?"

"I was planning to, but my ass is getting kind of numb from sitting here," he watched as Eren fidgeted in his seat and scrunched up his face, "I think I might go to a café or something. Would you like to join me?"

"I would," Levi stood up and stretched his arms into the air, "you just have to promise not to spill my drink on me again," he smirked when he saw Eren jump out of his seat.

"Hey! I thought we were over that,"

"I'm still contemplating sending you my dry cleaning bill,"

"You said you wouldn't,"

"That was back when I didn't know you, Eren," Levi continued to stretch, he knew if he didn't he would wake up extremely sore tomorrow, "now I know where you live and where you go to school,"

"Sounds sort of like a stalker to me," he heard Eren mumble under his breath.

He stood up straight, "I'll chose to ignore that comment. Shall we go?"

"Who says 'shall'?" Eren said behind him as he led the way back to the path.

"Fuck you, I say shall,"

"Your vernacular is very outdated,"

"And your choice of big words makes you sound like a pretentious and pompous asshat,"

"Your words hurt me, Levi,"

"Good, that was kind of the point,"

Their discussion to the café involved talking about their families, and it continued on as they sat and drank their coffees. Well, Eren had coffee, Levi had water. Levi didn't have as much to talk about as Eren, his parents were currently living in France.

"Wow, you're French?" Eren had asked.

"More or less, my grandparents moved here from France shortly after getting married and during my third year of college, my parents decided to move over there,"

"Do you speak any French?" as soon as Levi had nodded, Eren was asking the typical follow-up question, "can you say something in French?"

"Tu as une belle croupe,"

Had Eren known what Levi had said, he probably would have been less impressed. But from there, Levi asked Eren about his family. His dad was a doctor and his mother was a child psychologist. Her office was actually an attachment to the house, which meant she was always there as Eren grew up. She had an assistant to schedule her appointments and she always made time for Eren. They had adopted Mikasa when they were both eight. Her parents had been killed and she had been looked over at the hospital by Dr. Jaegar, she refused to leave his side. Once Carla met her, she started to treat Mikasa like her own daughter and she was adopted.

"Well she seemed like a good person when I met her,"

"That's a surprise, she's usually super over-protective of me,"

"I know, she told me I better take care of you,"

Levi didn't miss the blush that crossed Eren's features, "she said that?"

Levi nodded as he took a sip of water, "she said she didn't care what we were, as long as I was good to you,"

"I'm sorry about that," Eren was still looking down as his cup of coffee.

"You don't have to apologize. I mean, she didn't really have to tell me. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. But you should be happy you have friends who care about you enough to make sure others do as well,"

"I guess I should be thanking you instead of apologizing then," Eren finally looked up at him, and he was indeed blushing.

Even though Levi and Eren had shown up to the café with hours to spare before Eren had to go back to work, they ended up talking until Eren had looked at his phone and with a panicked expression said he was going to be late if he didn't leave right then and there. Levi told him he better run then and Eren was out the door with a goodbye and another thanks. For what? Levi didn't know, but Eren had already ran off so he didn't have the chance to ask.

He bought another water bottle since he had long finished the one he had and left. He chugged down the water, threw it in a nearby trashcan and started to jog his way back home. There was more people out now. The sun wasn't as harsh as it had been when he had started his run. That meant it took him much longer than was necessary to get home since there was foot traffic everywhere and with more people out on the sidewalks, the less likely they were to get out the way. Levi apologized whenever he accidently ran into someone, but he was internally cursing them out for not watching where they were going.

He made it back to his apartment both tired and annoyed with people. Well, at least people who weren't Eren.

**Four years of French and I forgot most of it, sorry to my professor. But google translate helped me translate the word for "ass" that I did not now so "Tu as une belle croupe" more or less translates to "You have a nice ass" were ass is substituted for rump, cause well, that makes more sense in this situation. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Eren's POV!**

Eren would've liked to spend his Sunday with Levi, but he had an essay due Thursday and with work everyday of the week, he didn't want to risk it and start it Wednesday. He decided his best course of action was to at least write the entire thing, sources and format included and then just edit it in the little time he had. He looked through the reference books at the library and found an empty table. He took out his laptop and while it turned on, he found the sections in the books he would need and took out all his notes he had made Friday when he was studying with Armin. His essay was actually one on Hamlet for literature class with Erwin, and he wanted to do a good job.

His meeting with Erwin had been odd at first, but not because of how he would've expected it to go, but because it didn't. He had the class Tuesday and Thursday, as opposed to when most of his other friends who had the other 3 days of the week. He was the only one of his friends in that class and although Eren knew Erwin, the Commander, and Armin's lover, knew who _he_ was. Erwin didn't say anything to him, they made eye contact, but it was the appropriate amount for a professor speaking to his class. The only time they ever spoke, was when Eren was leaving and Erwin said "it was good seeing you again, Eren."

Eren hadn't felt like he was in the spotlight like he had when he had first met Hange. Intro to Psychology with Hange was his last class Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He had just sat down when all of a sudden the professor was on him.

"Eren! Oh god, it is you! I knew when I saw you I would recognize you!"

Eren had been surprised by her and almost fell back on his chair. He tried to politely tell her that he didn't remember seeing her, like ever. And Hange looked perplexed at him for a couple seconds before saying, "Oh! You don't remember either? I'm Hange, from your past life, I'm the one who experimented on you," she shouldn't have sounded proud, but she did.

Eren was glad that the only other students in the class had sat on the other side of the lecture hall so they couldn't hear them. Eren could tell Hange wanted to say more but more and more students starting coming in and she had to go back to the front of the room and hand out syllabi. Needless to say, Eren ran out of there as soon as he could.

He had taken snacks with him to the library so he could munch on them while he worked and it helped him keep his concentration as he worked. After an hour or so, Marco had joined him, Marco was in the same class as Armin and their essay wasn't due until Friday. They talked briefly about what their essays were on and then continued to work.

They helped each other periodically, asking if a certain source made sense for their paper and asking "hey does this sentence make sense to you?"

Marco was actually Eren's favorite study partner. It was different with Armin, because Armin was so intense when it came to studying. Eren didn't want to bother him with questions. Instead, Eren would sit there and try to figure it out by himself and sometimes that could take up to an hour. Whereas with Marco, they would work together to figure it out and then continue on with their work.

Marco also served to help stop fights between him and Jean. Sure, Jean was one of Eren's closest friends, but their personalities often clashed. They were never afraid to give the other the hard truth without bothering to sugarcoat anything, which could sometimes come across as insensitive even with the best intention in mind. Marco was always the mediator between them and would stop them before things ever got too far.

When they were done working on their essays, they made plans to meet up Wednesday to edit each other's papers.

"Jean told me you've hung out with Levi a few times,"

"We did, he's really cool to be around,"

"Well I'm glad you two are friends now," then Marco changed subjects and asked Eren how working at the candy shop was like, and thanked him again for the candy.

Eren appreciated how Marco didn't pry about Levi. Marco ended up inviting Eren into his room to play video games and soon enough all of their friends ended up in the room until it got too crowded. They ended up having to take the system out into the empty lounge area and hooking it up to that tv so no one was falling over trying to see.

They brought out a bunch of snacks and games and had their own little spontaneous get together. A lot of their schedules clashed which meant that even though doing this was a weekly thing for them back in high school, they hadn't had the chance since they started school. Eren watched as his friends and him all fell back into the comfortable routine of bickering over who gets to play next and watching Connie pry food from Sasha's hands once he decided she had had more than enough.

The next day, Eren was exhausted. They had ended their hang out somewhat at a late hour and he didn't get enough sleep before he had to get to class. He had a couple hours before he had to go to Hange's class, so he took a nap and then dragged himself to class. If it weren't for the fact that Hange was so loud, Eren probably would've fallen asleep in class, but her eccentric lecture kept him awake. He barely had enough time to get back to his room and change before he had to leave to go to work.

Eren sat behind the counter with his head resting on it. He was the only one working the front right now since Mondays were never fairly busy days. At some hours it would be and that's when his boss would be here to help. But since there was no one in right now, he was checking inventory and Eren was trying to rest his eyes without falling asleep.

He was there for a while, so long he could feel himself falling asleep even though he was still standing up. It wasn't until he heard the bell above the door ding that he stood up quickly, it caused a headrush and he internally cursed as the dizziness went away.

"You're lucky you're not someone else or I would be filing a complaint about non-welcoming employees,"

Guess that hadn't been internally. Eren took a second until he saw everything as it should be but still gripped onto the counter for support, "hey, Levi. Stalking me at work already?" He looked up and smiled at the older man.

"Haha, very funny," Levi circled the small shop, looking at the different candies, "I was actually thinking about buying some candy for a couple of the females working at the office,"

A pang of jealousy hit Eren and he tried to mask it with teasing, "you know, trying to hold one office romance is bad enough, but two? You're just asking for trouble,"

"You're just full of jokes today, aren't you?"

"I always am,"

"Well one of these women is pregnant and craving, and the other one is the adult equivalent of a child, so I think they would appreciate it,"

_Ahh. So not for potential girlfriends. _Eren felt his jealousy slowly subside and instead he was filled with the warm, fuzzy feeling he usually got whenever Levi was around.

"Did you have anything particular in mind?"

Levi had ended up picking out two arrangements that the shop made that looked like flower vases. They were glass vases which would be filled with different assortments of small candies and then the 'flowers' would be lollipops that were shaped like flowers, hearts, stars, and other shapes.

In the midst of picking out candies for the vases, Eren's boss had come out from the back and offered to help Levi instead, but Levi politely declined and said that Eren was providing him excellent service. That granted Eren a pat on the back from his boss as he went back to inventory and resulting in Eren once again thanking him.

"Why do you keep thanking me for?" Levi said, "I wasn't lying,"

"Yeah, but it makes me look good,"

"You always look good, Eren," Eren felt himself blush and tried to focus on the bag he was holding where they were adding the candies before putting them in the vase, "that reminds me, what did you thank me for when you left the café the other day?"

"Oh, that," Eren blushed again, "I was just saying thank you for waiting with me and keeping me company," he noticed Levi nod at that, "and also because you told Mikasa you would take care of me," he shyly glanced at Levi and noticed a blush dust his cheeks.

Levi cleared his throat, "there's really no need to thank me, I've told you that several times,"

"I know, but sometimes I feel like it just needs to be said,"

"Then you're welcome,"

Eren smiled at Levi and then suggested a candy for Isabel before they continued on picking more for her and Petra.

Eren almost laughed at how different the two arrangements were. The one for Petra was obvious because it was more sophisticated, the colors of the candies coordinated better and all the lollipops were flower shaped, except for a few regular ball ones added for variety. Isabel's looked like it was designed by a child. Levi had asked for a bunch of different candies he knew Isabel already liked and a few Eren suggested based on Levi's choices. They had decided on all the lollipops being different, whether that was in shape or color or flavor so no two were exactly the same.

Eren was sad to see Levi leave so quickly after he had paid. He knew it was best, so he wouldn't get in trouble by his boss, but he would've liked to talk to Levi more. The feeling he got when Levi was around didn't leave even after another hour.

A customer had just left and Eren's boss was still in the back. His boss had told him he didn't mind if Eren used his phone as long as everything around the store looked good and there were no customers. Which it did and there weren't. He thought about texting Levi, but he didn't know how to start, they hadn't really texted each other. Even though Eren thought about doing so numerous times, especially when he knew he wouldn't see Levi for a while.

He was internally groaning at himself when he couldn't think of anything to text Levi. He was saved from his misery when his boss appeared from the back and started talking to him.

Eren left the store with a wide smile and knew exactly what to text Levi.

**Fav, follow, review. Let me know what you guys think, constructive criticism would be helpful and much appreciated. And anything else you guys wanna say xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Levi's POV!**

Levi looked at the candy arrangements on his coffee table, he planned on taking them to Petra and Isabel tomorrow at work. He almost wished he had bought another one so he could have spent more time with Eren. He reached for the table next to the couch and grabbed the bag of chocolates Eren had given him.

He had been eating them as little as often as he could, but it was difficult. They were delicious, the best dark chocolate he'd ever had. He knew he could have easily just bought another bag while he was there but it wasn't the same, buying them and Eren giving them to him.

He ate one and warmed at the taste, so rich. He got up to feed his fish because he knew he would probably fall asleep on the couch and forget. He grabbed a blanket from his closet and got comfortable on the couch before deciding what to watch on Netflix. He decided on watching Captain America since that was his favorite superhero. He was just getting to the part where Steve was in the military training camp when his phone buzzed on the table. He debated whether or not he should answer it, but maybe it was one of his friends.

He sat up enough to grab his phone and laid back down, he smiled. It was Eren . (_Eren, _**Levi)**

_My boss says I can have Fridays off starting this week since he hired a new employee._

**That's great! You can come by the office after school. If you want that is.**

_Of course I want to._

They texted back and forth for a while, Levi told him the address of the building and what floor he was. Levi was beginning to get a little sad because he assumed the conversation would end once Eren got the information, "_I mean that is why he texted me right?"_

_So what are you doing? (:_

Levi smiled, guess not. Captain America soon became background noise as Levi impatiently waited for Eren's responses (even though there were usually a minute apart).

**I'm still working on the chocolates you gave me**

_Did you not like them? :c_

**The opposite actually, I loved them so much I don't want to finish them.**

_You could've bought more today you know, I mean I did get them from work._

**It's not the same.** Levi hoped he wouldn't have to explain what he meant by that. He didn't want to have to _buy_ more. Not because of the action of purchasing them, he did have more than enough money to spend regularly on chocolate, but because it's less special than if he knows that Eren wants to give them to him.

_Oh._

Oh. That's all he said. _Great,_ Levi thought, _I've made this whole thing awkward now. _He wanted to stuff his face in the couch cushion and wanted to lay there forever.

_I'll take you a bigger bag when I go on Friday (:_

Levi smiled at the text, he usually hated it when people used smileys in texts, so much so that if Hange ever used one, he'd immediately stop texting her back. But it was different with Eren. But then again, everything seemed to be proving itself different with Eren.

Eren could get away with so many things. His constant teasing of Levi would've usually made Levi snap and say something insensitive and rude, but instead he continued to play along.

Levi had to admit he felt something when he talked to Eren. It was a feeling that made him want to smile and laugh. He wanted to be with Eren all the time. His company was something he sought out. He just didn't want to come off as clingy or needy so he tried not to stick around so much.

There were many candy stores in the city and he had gone to the one where Eren worked. He could have gone to a much bigger one that was near his office, but no, instead he drove an extra 15 minutes just so he could see Eren. And even then, he wanted to stay much longer.

He wasn't opposed to the idea of thinking that it could possibly be love. Maybe it was. He felt something for Eren that he didn't feel with his friends. Of course, he did feel like Eren was his friend, they were friends, but he felt more. He wanted to be with Eren, he wanted to go on a date with him. Without Armin and Erwin. He wanted to hold his hand and know what his lips felt like against his own. He wanted to be able to put his arm around Eren and make it clear to everyone that Eren was his.

Whereas before Levi was afraid it could be love, now he was afraid Eren didn't love him back.

The way Eren acted around Levi was very friendly, so if anything, Eren liked Levi as a friend. Which Levi had to admit, was better than Eren not liking him at all. Still, if Levi was in love, that would be difficult for him to handle. He sighed, _being in love in difficult._ Levi thought back to smaller details of Eren's encounters. Sometimes Eren would blush and on several occasions he caught Eren staring at him. But that could just be because of their situation. Even though they had agreed to their first, well second, meeting to have no pressure, it didn't hide the fact that there was.

Jean had asked Levi if he loved Eren, and Mikasa had spoken in general terms, but there was still that feeling of pressure. Not to mention his own friends were always asking him about 'progress' between the two. Eren had both Erwin and Hange as professors, and although he knew Erwin was usually one to pester, Hange was.

Hange one told Levi that Eren tended to get there a couple minutes before class ended and then rush out of there as soon as she dismissed them. Levi had wanted to laugh because that was something he would do if he had Hange. She could be intense even though she meant well. Levi could only imagine she had bombarded Eren with questions the first day and now he tried to avoid having to go through that again. The thought that that was what drove Eren to do that made him laugh.

Nonetheless, he sighed and decided he'd text him and ask Eren if he wanted to go out to eat after work on Friday, it was the perfect opportunity and if he said no, at least it wouldn't be too his faith. Levi felt like a child again but sent the text nonetheless. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until his phone buzzed with a new text message and he read it, and sighed in relief.

_I'd love to! I can't wait (:_

**Fav, Follow, Review! Please tell me what you guts like, don't like. I appreciate constructive criticism xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Eren's POV!**

As soon as Eren responded to Levi's text about going out to dinner on Friday, he threw himself on his bed and hugged his pillow close to his chest. He wasn't able to contain his smile. He had a date with Levi! Or was it a date?! Maybe it was just the polite thing to do, maybe it was so they could talk more about work stuff. There was no way Levi actually liked Eren enough to go on a date with him. He did joke around sometimes and call Eren things like "love", and when he had left the candy shop he had said "bye, darling."

Eren knew Levi did those things just to tease him, as odd as it seemed, it helped normalize things. But Eren's entire being just felt so happy when Levi called him those pet names, whether he meant them or not. He always had to force himself to give Levi a smaller smile than he wanted to since he always felt himself just beaming with joy. When Levi had left the store, Eren had to practice breathing exercises just to calm himself down again. His heart had started beating faster at Levi's simple words.

But Eren didn't really care if Levi spent the entire dinner talking about work. He decided as long as he was with Levi, he would be fine. There was something about Levi's voice that was so velvety and smooth that made Eren want to melt in it. Levi could recite the entire terms and conditions for everything he had ever signed up for and Eren would still listen with intent and interest.

As long as he got to spend time with Levi, he was happy.

...

All day Friday, Eren was jittery and impatient. He was both surprised and overjoyed when Hange ended class 15 minutes early. He rushed out as he always did and headed straight to his room to change into clothes that him and Armin had picked out the night before. He didn't want to seem too dressed, but he didn't want to be too underdressed either. He decided on dark wash jeans and a rolled up, deep green, button up shirt that he left open with a grey t shirt underneath. If anything, he could button up the shirt and he was dressed more classy. He gave himself a final look over before grabbing the bag of chocolates and heading to Levi's office.

He did as was instructed, he walked up to the man sitting behind the desk in the lobby.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

Eren looked nervously at the man, "hi, umm. I'm here to see Levi,"

"Do you have an appointment?"

Did he? "I'm not sure,"

"I'm sorry, sir. You can't go up and see the boss unless you have an appointment,"

Eren was about to turn back and leave when he remember something else Levi had told him, "he told me to tell you something," the man looked at Eren expectantly so he continued, "is your ass jealous of all the shit that comes out your mouth?" Eren just looked at the man, not knowing how he was going to respond. He knew that was a rude thing to say and he wouldn't be surprised if the guy punched him in the face, but goddamn it, he wanted to see Levi.

The man just looked at Eren before reaching over to the phone on his desk, _oh great, he's calling security._

"What, Farlan?" it wasn't security's voice, but Levi's that came from the speaker phone.

"That's a good one, I'll need some time to think of a good come back for it,"

They listened to Levi's laugh through the speaker phone, "I'm guessing Eren had arrived. Please let him up, I've already told him the way,"

"Sure thing boss," he pressed another button and Levi no longer responded. He turned to Eren, "sorry, Eren. I didn't know it was you or I would have let you go up, no questions asked,"

Eren watched as the man, identified as Farlan, flipped the name plate on his desk to the side that said 'be back in 5' and rounded the desk.

"I'll take the elevator up with you while I think of a come back,"

Eren followed him to the elevator, "I'm not going to have to tell it to him, am I?"

"Oh Eren, of course you will,"

As they rode up the elevator together, which was a lot of floors, Eren learned that Levi and Farlan had a competition going on for a while now where just said insulting one-liners to each other. No one remembered how it had started or who was winning, all they knew was that it was funny, so they kept doing it.

Farlan didn't get off the elevator with Eren, instead he held the doors open long enough to tell Eren what he had to tell Levi and stepped back into it.

Eren recited to himself what Farlan had told him and mindlessly walked towards his office since he had read Levi's text on which door it was countless times. It wasn't hard to remember either since he was told to just walk straight and the door at the end was his.

Eren knocked on the door. Levi opened it a couple seconds later

"Eren, hi, I-,"

"The only way you'll get laid is if you crawl into a chicken's ass and wait," Eren blurted out. He looked down at Levi, who was looking back at him with astonishment clear on his features. Eren immediately realized what had just happened and he felt himself grow very hot. He was sure his face had been the reddest shade it had ever been.

"Oh god, Levi. I didn't mean to say that. Farlan told me to say it. I knew I shouldn't but it was a game and I thought this was part of it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Eren didn't know what to do, Levi was still staring at him. Not saying anything. Eren was about to apologize again_, maybe I should give him the chocolates now_, when Levi started laughing.

He stood back and next to the door, Eren took that as his cue to go in and Levi shut the door behind him. He was still laughing

"I thought I was clever to tell you to tell him, I honestly didn't expect him to do the same," Levi said once he had stopped laughing.

Eren was a little sad, he liked listening to Levi laugh, like a good laugh, he had made him chuckle and huff in amusement, but he didn't think he had make him laugh like he had just now. Eren made it his mission to be the one who makes Levi laugh the most. That way he'd always be around to hear it.

Levi directed him to sit in a chair and Levi sat on the other side of it. Eren still hadn't spoken. But he handed Levi the chocolates.

"Thank you! Gosh, these were delicious,"

Eren assured him it was no problem. As long as he could make Levi happy, he would keep bringing him some.

"You came earlier than I thought," Eren saw Levi look at his rather expensive looking watch, "I thought you would just be leaving Hange's class,"

"She ended class early,"

He watches as Levi huffed and shook his head slightly, "I mentioned to her you were coming here after class, my guess is she let you out early because of that,"

That made sense, he had heard from others who had her that she very rarely cancelled class, let alone dismissed it earlier.

"I guess I can't oppose to that," Eren said, "I swear I think she winked at me before I left,"

He saw Levi stiffen a bit and he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have said that.

Levi cleared his throat, "well, I'm afraid Petra and Isabel aren't here," Eren hadn't realized until it was said. he faintly recalled seeing the candy arrangements he had made on a couple of the desks he walked by, but it didn't register to him that there was no one else on the floor, "they were supposed to be here to help me show you around but Petra wasn't feeling well so I told Isabel to take her home and make sure she would be comfortable until her husband arrived," Levi looked at his watch again, "I think that might not be for at least another half hour,"

"I'm in no hurry," Eren smiled at him. Since him and Levi were going out later, he hadn't bothered to make any other plans. There was no need.

Levi looked at his watch again, "I guess you have a point," he stood up and Eren did as well, "I'll show you the basics," Eren followed him to the door, "you already met Farlan, he's the office jackass,"

Eren giggled, "he didn't seem like such a jackass to me,"

"Well he said I'm the office asshole so it was only fair to call him the jackass,"

Eren laughed, if working here meant he would have to deal with Levi and Farlan's little feud, he would happily work here. As long as he wasn't caught in between again.

"Anyway," Levi started to explain to Eren how the offices worked and he walked around the floor and showed him all the rooms. He explained to Eren that the only people he would really have to talk to at work would be him, Farlan, and Isabel. Eren learned that Levi, Petra, and Isabel were the only ones working on that floor. They learned that the three of them worked really efficiently together.

Petra acted as the secretary of the floor, whereas Farlan was for the rest of the building. Petra's job, and soon Eren's, was to make Levi's appointments and make sure all deadlines were met. She scheduled meetings with other companies and she greeted people who came in to meet Levi. She was also the one that made sure the conference room on the floor was prepared for meetings. If there was a presentation, all three of them worked on it together.

Eren was afraid he wouldn't be able to do all those things and that he wasn't qualified to do so. Levi assured him not to worry.

"If something arises, Isabel and I will help you,"

As though on cue, the elevator dinged and Isabel was stepping off, "Levi! I'm back!"

"And I'm not blind," Levi retorted.

"Is this Eren?"

Eren looked at her, she was the same girl from the picture that had flipped off Levi, "yeah, hi," he extended his hand and was surprised when she hugged him.

"Wow, it's so great meeting you!" she stepped back and put her hands on his shoulders, "sorry I wasn't here when you got here, Petra wasn't feeling well but she said she'll definitely be here next time you come back. Farlan told me what Levi told you to tell him and I was surprised you actually did. Did you tell Levi what Farlan said?" I bet h-,"

"Isabel," Levi cut her off, "you're rambling, remember to breathe,"

Isabel smiled at Levi and took a few deep breaths before looking back at Eren, "sorry, I got excited,"

Eren chuckled, she sounded like him when he was nervous, "that's alright,"

The three continued telling Eren how the things worked around the office and took him to see the other floors. Eren liked how on every floor there were posters of the advertisements the company helped come up with. He was surprised how so many of them were for big companies he was already familiar with and that it had been Levi's company who came up with the interesting ads.

"Oh, you guys need to get going," Isabel said, looking at one of the clocks on the 7th floor, "or you'll miss your reservations,"

"I didn't make any reservations," Levi raised his eyebrow at him.

"No, Petra and I did. Don't worry you'll love it," she was already steering them to the elevator and pressed the ground floor once they were on it.

"I still have my things upstairs, Isabel,"

"Oh Levi, no you don't. There's at Farlan's desk already. Get them on your way out. And the address is already programmed into the GPS of your car,"

Isabel looked extremely proud of herself and Eren was having trouble deciphering Levi's expression. He looked mortified, but there was a hint of a blush.

They reached the lobby and Isabel all but pushed them out the elevator, "have fun!"

The two awkwardly walked to Farlan, who handed Levi all his things. Levi thanked him with a "if shit were music, you'd be an orchestra,"

Eren was still laughing as he waved goodbye to Farlan and followed Levi out the building.

**Fav, follow, review. Leave me your thoughts and constructive criticism. Thank you xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Levi's POV!**

"Why do I have a feeling that they set this up to be a date?" Levi asked once they were in the car and pulling into the street.

"Do you not want it to be a date?" he honestly hadn't expected that question from Eren.

He decided he should be honest. He wanted to have a deeper relationship with Eren, and if that meant maybe making tonight awkward, he figured he could give it a shot. He could redeem himself if things didn't go well. "I would love for it to be a date. I just didn't want to put any pressure on you since we decided we wouldn't do that,"

"Oh," Eren stayed silent for a couple seconds and Levi was glad he could just keep looking out into the street, "I would like that too,"

"Then we'll consider this to be our first date,"

"That sounds lovely,"

Levi couldn't help himself, "who calls something 'lovely?' Gosh, you sound like a grandma,"

"Fuck you, I say things are 'lovely,'"

Levi glance at Eren and flashed him a smile. He couldn't help but blush when he saw Eren was blushing.

Once they reached the restaurant, Levi stopped the car in front of the valet. Eren was about to open the door when Levi stopped him.

"Wait," Levi got out the car, gave his keys to the valet and rounded the car to open the door for Eren.

He smiled at Eren's blush when he took his hand and held onto it. Levi held it as he led them into the restaurant and were led to their table. Eren's hand was warm and felt soft in his. Their hands naturally found a way that was comfortable and Levi almost dreaded getting to their table because he knew he would have to let go of his hand.

"Rivaille?" Eren said once he had sat down.

Levi took his own seat, "yeah, ever since my mother came to visit me last year, they've been making all my reservations under that name,"

"Sounds very French,"

"You sound very intuitive," He was about to tease Eren some more when the waiter arrived to give them their menus and ask if they knew what they wanted to drink.

Their dinner went better than Levi had expected. He had been thinking about it all week and he had come up with different plans to make the dinner go smoothly if they ran out of things to say or things got awkward. His best plan was to start talking about work if their conversation died down. But it never did. He listened to Eren tell him about how excited Jean had been to drive his car and Levi tried not to flinch when Eren told him they almost hit a stop sign.

Levi teased Eren as much as he could. He told Eren he looked lovely, he was teasing, but he also meant it. Eren looked very handsome, even though he had expressed that he felt under dressed. Levi assured him he looked perfect and made Eren blush. He was starting to think maybe Eren did feel something more between them. He had said he wanted this to be a date, and he didn't mind Levi holding his hand.

Levi started to wonder what it would be like to kiss Eren. He stared at his lips when he talked and whenever he caught himself, he would look up to meet Eren's eyes, but they were just as distracting as his lips. Levi wondered if he would ever find them not distracting, but he didn't think so. He was amazed by Eren, everything about him was intriguing and he could talk to him and stare at him for hours. Eren looked great in everything, even in his work uniform. Levi started to wonder what Eren would look like without clothes. He did mention he worked out…

Levi shook the thought out of his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that, not this early in their relationship, whatever it was. He listened to Eren continue to tell him about how him and Mikasa had gotten into a fight sophomore year in high school with some seniors who had been bullying Armin. Levi pretended to disapprove, but honestly, he would have done the exact same thing.

They left dinner, full of food, and extremely overjoyed. Eren was the one to take Levi's hand this time and Levi gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"I will be back with your car in a moment Mr. Rivaille," the valet had said.

"I really like the name Rivaille. I think it suits you, it sounds regal and powerful," Eren had said. Levi felt him move closer to him, the night was a bit chilly. He moved to wrap his arms around Eren, "what are you doing?"

"Is this not okay?" Levi pulled back, afraid he had crossed some type of boundaries, "you seem cold,"

Eren moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around Levi, "it's perfect,"

Levi looked up at him. They were staring into each other's eyes and Levi started to push himself onto his tip toes to kiss Eren. Eren's eyes were closing and Levi saw him bend down a little to meet him halfway. Their lips were just about to touch when

"Mr. Rivaille, your car,"

The pair released each other, clearly embarrassed. Levi cleared his throat and thanked the valet, taking his keys and tipping him.

He held the door open for Eren and rounded the car to slip into his own seat. He hadn't drank anything alcoholic. He didn't want Eren to worry again.

"The dinner was delicious," Eren said, "thank you,"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I certainly did," and he had. He didn't want the night to end. He regretted not being able to kiss Eren when he had the chance and now he as afraid he had missed it. But Eren had wanted to kiss him, _right?_

"I'll have to thank Petra and Isabel next time I go to the office," Levi was happy to hear Eren was planning on returning.

They listened to the radio as Levi drove Eren back to campus. Is was low enough so that they could hear the other speak if they did, but they mostly spent it in silence.

It wasn't an awkward silence either. It was a comfortable one. One where you didn't feel obligated to talk and the air didn't feel tense. At some point Levi let go of the steering wheel with one hand and held Eren's hand. Resting them on the glove compartment. Eren hadn't made a move to remove his hand, instead Levi felt him rub gentle circles around his hand. Levi felt all his worries about their relationship slip away at the feeling of Eren's hand in his. He wouldn't admit it, but he drove slightly slower than was necessary and was happy when they got to a red light.

As soon as the university came into view, he felt Eren squeeze his hand and he squeezed it back. It was as though they were trying to get enough of the other before they had to part.

Eren thanked him again for the dinner and leaned in to peck Levi on the cheek before opening his door and getting out.

Levi watched as Eren walked towards his building and cursed to himself. No. He wasn't going to miss his chance again. He got out the car and closed the door behind him. Eren must have heard the door because he turned around.

"Levi?" Eren asked, he started walking back to him.

Levi rounded the car and faced Eren, "I wanted to ask you something," as soon as Eren was close enough, Levi took his hand in his. Eren didn't pull away.

He looked up to meet Eren's eyes. They had a glint of hope in them, "may I kiss you?"

The blush that crossed Eren's face was enough to make Levi want to pull him down and kiss him, but he wanted Eren to answer. He wanted to know that he _wanted_ Levi to kiss him.

Eren's answer came out in one breathy sigh, "yes,"

Levi didn't hold himself back this time, he moved his other hand to the back of Eren's neck and pulled him down to his height. He connected their lips in a soft, warm kiss first. Their lips pressed together in the way you would expect a first kiss to go.

Levi felt Eren let go of his hand and he was about to whine when he felt both of his arms wrap around his waist. He joined his hands behind Eren's neck and together they pushed against each other. Seeking the others body pressed against his own.

Levi tilted his head slightly and felt Eren do the same. Their mouths simultaneously opened a bit and Levi took no time to glide his tongue over Eren's lower lip before slipping it into his mouth, immediately proving he was dominating the kiss.

Eren didn't seem to mind. Levi felt him smile into the kiss and let Levi explore his mouth. Levi moved his hands to tangled in Eren's locks, they were just as soft as he thought they would be.

Levi hated to admit he stood on his toes to try to get a better angle to reach Eren's lips. He outlined as much of Eren's mouth as he could with his tongue. Wrapping it around Eren's and sliding his teeth along it.

He felt Eren's hands fist at his shirt and heard him let out the most delicious moan Levi had ever heard when he sucked and nibbled Eren's lower lip.

Levi pulled back, they were both panting, out of breath.

"More," Eren whined. So Levi pulled him back down and continued to kiss him. Every time he would pull away to give them a chance to catch their breath, Eren would ask for another, and another. And Levi didn't want to deny him, so he gave him as many kisses as he asked.

He tried to coax more moans from Eren and he quickly discovered that Eren liked bring bitten. He would moan when Levi would nibble on his lip. And he would whimper when Levi would suck on his tongue and then drag his teeth across it.

Eren's lips were addictive and Levi wanted to do nothing but continue to kiss them all night. To kiss Eren all night and then all morning and then all of tomorrow. But after a while of their intense make out, they were both breathing too hard to go again. They sounded like they had just ran a marathon. Levi cupped Eren's cheeks and brought him down to give him quick and small pecks on his lips until they regained enough breath to be able to speak.

"I want another," Eren says. This time, he's the one that initiates the kiss. He leans down and gives Levi a chaste kiss. It was softer and less passionate than the others, but just as good. It's warm and comforting, as though Eren is trying to tell Levi that there will be many, many more kisses. And Levi hopes there will be.

When they pulled back, Levi stared into Eren's eyes and he saw it. He _felt_ it. He felt love.

**Gahhhhhh! They finally kissed!**

**Fav, follow, review! Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and/or overall story xxx **


	17. Chapter 17

**Eren's POV!**

It wasn't all that late as Eren ran up the stairs of his dorm room, but Armin tended to sleep early, especially on Fridays since he rarely slept during the week. Eren was contemplating on whether or not he should wake up Armin and feel him.

He ended up not having to decide because Armin was in bed reading a book. As soon as Eren opened the door, Armin abandoned his book and was bouncing on his bed.

"So how did it go? Was it a date?"

"It was," Eren said as he started taking his pajamas out of his drawer, "he kissed me," he had his back to Armin but he could hear the creaking on his bed become more rapid and knew he was bouncing even more.

"What? He kissed you? Oh my god!" Armin was yelling but Eren didn't really mind it all that much.

"Can you guys shut the fuck up?!" proceeded a banging on the door.

"Jean!" Armin yelled, "come in!"

Jean opened the door, "why are you yelling?"

"Levi kissed Eren!"

Jean looked at Eren and Eren confirmed it by blushing it, especially since he was now only in his boxers. Jean turned around to walk out the room and Eren took the chance to slip up his pajama bottoms and a tshirt.

Jean came back after a minute with Marco.

"Levi kissed you?" Marco asked.

Eren blushed again and nodded.

Jean pulled out a pair of beanbags from under Armin's bed and sat on one while Marco sat on the other. Eren got into bed and sat cross-legged.

"We went on a date," he started. He told them the story of his night and how much fun he had just being with Levi. He told them about his almost kiss and then the actual kiss.

"How did you feel when he kissed you?" Armin asked him.

Eren grabbed his pillow and hugged it, he was feeling bashful talking to them about it, but they were his friends and he wanted to tell as many people as he could. That's just how happy he was.

"I felt like I was floating, it was so perfect, and he kept kissing me and I didn't want him to stop, or to let me go," he buried his face in his pillow, "I hope he kisses me again,"

"Of course he will, Eren. He seemed to have enjoyed it too if he kept kissing you," Marco said.

"He might not," Jean started, "I mean Eren could be a horrible kissed," he turned to look at Eren, "have you ever even kissed anyone?"

"Of course I've kissed someone before Jean!" Eren threw his pillow at Jean as he spoke and then grabbed his other one to take it's place. Stupid Jean. But Eren started thinking, was he a bad kissed. God he hoped not, he had felt needy at the moment, asking Levi to keep kissing him. Maybe Levi didn't even want to. Oh god, stupid Jean and his stupid comment.

Eren heard a smack and looked up at the source of it.

"Ow what was that for?!" Jean was rubbing his arm, which was presumably where Marco had hit him.

"You're making him doubt himself! Remember 8th grade when we did spin the bottle? I had to kiss Eren and he was not a bad kisser,"

Eren and Armin just watched their exchange. Eren remembered, this was back at a party they had. They had gotten bored and decided it would be fun to spin the bottle. They were all friends so they didn't think much of it. Eren had had to kiss Marco and Sasha that night.

"That was like a peck," Jean retorted, "that doesn't prove anything,"

Marco raised his eyebrow at him, "do you want me to get up right now and kiss him in a way that will prove it?"

"Fuck no!"

"Then shut up and be nice," Marco turned to Eren, "you're a great kissed, Eren. Don't even worry about it," Eren couldn't help but return his smile, even though he was still feeling a bit embarrassed.

Jean got up and grabbed Marco's hand, pulling him up, "we're gonna go before Eren tries to kiss my boyfriend, again,"

"Hey!"

"Goodnight guys," Armin called out after them.

"Am I a bad kisser?" Eren asked as he got comfortable in his bed.

It's true he had kissed Marco and Sasha that one night. But he had also kissed Armin their Junior year of high school. They had been drinking enough to make dumb decisions but not enough to forget that what they had done.

"Nope," Armin replied, "not as good as Erwin though. My god does he know how to use his tongue,"

Eren threw his blanket over himself, "I could go without those details Armin,"

Armin just laughed it off, "so are you two dating now?"

Eren pulled back his blanket and stared at the dark ceiling above them, Armin had turned off the lights, "I'm not sure. I mean, I do like him,"

"Does he like you?"

"I hope so," Eren was almost convinced that Levi did like him. But it would be nice to hear it from him.

"Are you guys hanging out again?"

"We didn't make any plans to, but I would like to,"

"Well then text him, stupid!"

"Your words hurt, Armin. Please call me by my preferred name,"

"Cocksucker?"

"Armin!"

Armin pulled his blanket over himself to protect himself from the book Eren threw at him.

"I'm just kidding Eren! No need to get violent," he threw the book back, "but text him in the morning. You don't work Sunday and neither does he,"

Eren nodded as he turned to his side and faced the wall, "okay, I think I'll do just that. Good night, Armin,"

...

Eren waited anxiously on his bed. He was all dressed up and ready for his date with Levi. Levi had offered to cook dinner for them, but also said he wanted to pick Eren up. Eren didn't object to it much, but having to wait left him feeling anxious. He had been ready for an hour already. Armin had told him it was still to early to get ready, but Eren hadn't listened, he had been to excited. Now he was anxious.

Should he kiss him when he sees him? Or should he wait until Levi kisses him? What if Levi waits for Eren to kiss him and they end up not kissing at all?

Eren groaned and fell back onto his bed. He was just waiting for Levi to text him that he was outside for him to go and meet him. It was 5 minutes until 6, which is when Levi said he would be there to pick up Eren. Levi hadn't even texted him to say he was on his way.

Eren was beginning to panic again when there was a knock at his door. He got up and opened it and was met with a blushing Levi.

"Hey Levi," Eren smiled, he took a step towards Levi and gave him a quick peck on the lips, hoping it was okay.

Levi smiled back at him, "Hello Eren. Are you ready to go?" Eren took the hand Levi was offering him and nodded.

"I thought I was meeting you outside," Eren said as they made their way downstairs.

"We were, I just thought it would be more romantic to actually pick you up,"

Eren chuckled and gently squeezed Levi's hand, "you're cooking me dinner, how much more romantic can you be?" he smiled to himself when Levi laughed.

Levi opened the door for Eren so he could get in, much like he had the other night. Both times Eren was feeling butterflies and as he watched Levi round the car to his side, and he was feeling the same way tonight.

Levi didn't even have a chance to put in his seatbelt when Eren had already decided and lunged himself towards Levi. He held Levi's face between his hands and pressed their lips together. Levi seemed to have been surprised at first but then he relaxed and kissed Eren back.

Eren smiled when Levi tongue ran across his lips and he opened his mouth. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of Levi's mouth against his. Eren felt a shiver run through his body when he felt Levi nibble at his lower lip.

The feeling of Levi's teeth made his blood run faster through his entire body. It was like a shot of adrenaline, his heart was beating faster and all he wanted was more of Levi. To feel him even more, to feel his lips on other parts of his body and to feel his skin against Levi's. The thought and the feeling of his teeth made Eren moan and he felt Levi smile into their kiss before he pulled away.

Eren followed him though, seeking out Levi's lips one more time before he finally let him go and sat back in his seat. Neither of them said anything as they put on their seatbelts.

"Had I known that was your way of greeting me, I would've gotten us down here faster," Levi finally said once they were on the road.

Eren laughed at Levi's words, "well if you hurry up, maybe I'll do it again before we get out the car," it was almost comical how fast Levi started driving home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I was having personal problems that prevented me from being able to write and just had 0 motivation when I did have the chance. But anywho, here it is.**

**Levi's POV**

Levi wasn't sure why he had been so nervous for this dinner. He had been nervous that Eren wouldn't like the food, but he loved it so much he had shyly asked for seconds.

Now, they were on the couch eating ice cream and facing each other.

"Wow, that entire dinner was delicious. And this ice cream is just so gooood," Eren said as he took another giant spoonful.

"Thank you, I was worried I might have messed up making the ice cream,"

"Wait, you made it?" Levi nodded, "Wow, I never pegged you as the ice cream making type,"

"Isabel bought me an ice cream machine for me for my birthday a couple years ago. She said it would compliment my cold heart," Levi chuckled at the memory.

"When is your birthday?"

"Christmas,"

Levi jumped back at how Eren's sudden movements. He had put his ice cream down and was practically bouncing on the couch.

"Really?" Levi put down his ice cream and nodded, "that's so exciting do you get extra presents?"

"No, I usually only get one present and people play it off as both,"

"Well that sucks," Eren pouted, "what do you want for your birthday?"

"Eren, my birthday isn't for a few more months,"

"I know, but if it's something big I need to start saving up,"

"I'm rich, if I wanted something material, I would have it,"

Eren looked down and Levi noticed he looked as though he were blushing.

"I guess you're right. Guess I'll have to get creative then,"

Levi smiled even though he knew Eren couldn't see him, "you really don't have to get me anything. I'm actually more than satisfied with how my life is right now, so as long as it's still like this, I don't want anything else," and he didn't. Everything was going great at work, his friends were just as annoying as ever, and he had Eren here with him. He couldn't possible ask for anything else.

Eren looked at up at him, "really? You're happy?"

Levi leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss, "really, I am," then he leaned in to kiss him again. This time a longer kiss, much like the ones Eren had given him in the car.

Levi loved kissing Eren. Most of the dinner he spent looking between Eren's lips and his eyes, both just as mesmerizing. He especially loved it when Eren would smile or laugh, his face would light up and his eyes would have a twinkle.

Levi felt Eren smile into their kiss and the image of Eren smiling made him put more passion into the kiss.

They pulled back to catch their breath and then continued to talk. Eren was still trying to coax Levi into telling him an actual present, one he could wrap.

Eren had finally given up and then surprised Levi by telling him he had come up with a bunch of new insults Levi could use on Farlan. Levi's personal favorites were "if you really want to know about mistakes, you should ask your parents," "Jesus must've spilled the entire container of 'fuck up' when he made you," "do you now how to speak any other language except for bullshit?" and "you look like the before in the before and after shots." Eren apparently had too much time on his hands at work.

Levi enjoyed how every now and then, Eren would lean in just to give quick, small kisses. Once Levi had the timing right and instead of kissing Eren, he managed to get Eren's lower lip between his teeth and pulled slightly. Eren let out an involuntary moan that made him blush, Levi smirked and leaned in to kiss him again.

It was Sunday, so Levi should have been more conscious of the time since he had work and Eren had school in the morning, but he failed. They ended up watching a movie while cuddling on the couch with a blanket draped over them.

When Levi woke up, they were still like that, except now they were more horizontal. He glanced over to the tv and saw the Netflix screen asking if he was still watching. He had closed the curtains so there wasn't any light coming in through the windows. He yawned as he reached for his phone on the coffee table, careful not to wake up Eren.

When he saw the time he nearly jumped.

"Fuck," he whispered. He grabbed at Eren's shoulder and shook him slightly, "Eren, wake up," he said softly.

"Just a little longer," Eren mumbled in his sleep.

Levi positioned himself over Eren and started kissing his entire face, paying extra attention to his lips. Eren groaned and opened his eyes lazily.

"Levi," he mused and then closed his eyes again, Levi spoke between kisses.

"You have to wake up. It's 6:58,"

Levi almost fell off the couch at how fast Eren sat up, "I have to turn in a paper at 8!" he nearly yelled.

Levi grabbed Eren's face and kissed him to calm him down.

"Relax, let me get dressed and I'll have you at school by 7:20. That should give you enough time, right?"

Eren had visibly relaxed by now and he nodded. Levi was just heading for his room to change when his phone went off in his hand.

"Levi," Isabel yelled into his ear, "I tried texting you yesterday, did you finish reading the contract? We have a meeting with them at two,"

"Fuck," Levi mumbled, he went into his office room and found the contract sitting in his desk. He had completely forgotten about it, "I have time to read it before the meeting," he cursed to himself as he hung up and made sure he had all the pages.

"Everything alright?" he looked up to find Eren at him door.

"Yeah, I just forgot I had to read and make changes to this contract," he looked for a pen around his desk and cursed himself until he could find it.

"Well what if I read it to you while you get ready and make changes as you tell me to?"

Levi looked up at Eren's suggestion, "that's actually a great idea," he found a pen and handed it and the papers to Eren, "thank you,"

Eren smiled at him as he took the papers, "no problem," he moved out of the doorway and Levi walked passed him to his room and could hear Eren walking behind him and shuffling through the papers.

Once Levi walked into his closet, Eren started reading it to him. As Levi changed and did his hair, Eren read the contract and made any changes Levi told him to. They continued to do so until Levi dropped off Eren outside his dorm room at exactly 7:20.

Levi thanked Eren once again and gave him a kiss before he sped off to the office.

Isabel was waiting for him with a bag with breakfast and a coffee from one of his favorite coffee shops.

"Care to explain why you didn't read the contract?" Levi rolled his eyes as he took the bag and went into his office. Petra wasn't there yet, her morning sickness had gotten pretty bad lately so her and Levi made a deal that she could start later if she stayed later, so long as she wasn't too tires.

"That's none of your business, now is it?"

"Were you with Eren?" Isabel pried as she followed Levi and sat on the chair opposite his desk, "because I think that's the only excuse I would accept,"

"Considering I'm your boss, I don't think I need your acceptance,"

"Your reluctance to answer tells me I'm right. Also I asked Erwin," Levi grimaced at the face of pride Isabel was making at him.

"Well if you knew, then why did you ask?"

"Because I wanted to see your face. Did you guys kiss? Do you love him?" Isabel was eagerly leaning forward on his desk as he tried to ignore her and got all his stuff out, "come on, Levi. Gimme details,"

For the rest of the day Levi had to deal with Isabel, and then Farlan, asking him about his dates with Eren. Petra was the only one who hadn't pried and the only one he told after he had sent Isabel and Farlan out to retrieve some documents.

For most of the day he had thought about Eren and how easy they connected. He would catch himself randomly smiling and would have to take a second to calm himself before thinking about Eren and smiling again. During the meeting he was able to push Eren to the back of his head, but the representative from the company was wearing a tie the same color as Eren's eyes.

**Again, sorry this chapter came out so late. After I was starting to write again and finished this chapter I thought about posting it, but then I just kept writing and now the story is done! Just needs to be uploaded. The story will be finished by July.**

**Fav, follow, comment!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Eren's POV**

Over the next few weeks, Eren managed to find a way to balance school, homework, work, hanging out with his friends and seeing Levi. Since his friends lived on campus with him, it was easy to see them, they would get together in their dorm floor and watch movies and eat junk food, or they would study together. Getting homework done was also easy since working at the candy shop during the week was fairly slow, as long as he attended to customers when there were any and made sure the shop was clean, Eren could work on his homework at the register counter.

Fridays and Sundays were mostly reserved for seeing Levi. Even though Fridays were strictly for business since Eren would leave at Levi would stay at the office since he had a major deadline coming up for a big client. It was still nice to see Levi though, even though if it was only for business.

But Eren found he couldn't go almost an entire week without seeing him, so one day during one of his extended breaks between classes, he bought a lunch and took it to Levi so they could eat together. Levi had told Eren he might be in a meeting when he got there so Eren took the chance to meet Petra.

She was sweet and Eren was a little upset that when he would be working there, she wouldn't be. She told him that if he had any questions about the job or anything, she could call him or text him and she would get back to him as soon as she could, it didn't matter what time, "it's not like I'll be getting much sleep anyway," she had joked. Eren had even offered to babysit.

Other days when Levi claimed he wasn't too busy, they would meet for lunch on campus. During one of these lunch dates, Hange had interrupted them and sat down with them. Eren had found it both funny and sweet how Levi was adamantly trying to get Hange to leave, but Hange called him a sourpuss and Levi ended up sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed and a pout of his face. Hange asked Eren if he liked her lectures and the two talked about class for a bit until Levi huffed.

Hange asked them if they had regained any of their memories since they had started dating. That opened up for a long, awkward silence from Eren and Levi since they had not remembered, nor had they discussed exactly what their relationship was. Luckily Hange realized she was late for a meeting with the rest of the professors from her department and ran off.

The two had stayed silent for a while longer until Levi asked Eren if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Rather than make too big of a deal about it, he took Levi's hands in his and he knew he was smiling too widely as he said yes, but he didn't care.

With the title of "boyfriend," not much changed between the two. They were still seeing each other a few times a week, with the guarantee of seeing the other Friday and Sunday. Some Saturdays, Levi would come into the candy shop and chat with Eren and buy some candy, although Eren knew Levi would give most of them away to people at work. Eren would text Levi when he knew Levi was out of work and a couple times Levi picked him up from work and took him back to his dorm. But never without a heated make out session initiated by Eren as a thank you.

The only thing that changed was that with the longer the two were dating, the more Eren wanted to have sex with Levi. He was a hormonal teenaged boy with an extremely hot boyfriend after all. He wasn't ashamed to admit he had gotten himself off to the thought of Levi several times when he knew Armin wouldn't be back for a while.

And it wasn't like Eren hadn't tried to have sex with Levi. It was just that every time he would get closer to undoing his boyfriend's jeans, Levi would stop him. A couple times Eren tried to move slower. Maybe Levi didn't like how fast and eager Eren was being. So Eren would move himself onto Levi's lap while they kissed and stay there for a minute or two. Then he would slowly begin to grind his hips down and kiss at Levi's jaw.

Once, Eren was doing just that, with the exception of having undone Levi's shirt and feeling around his torso, when he heard Levi let out an actual moan. The moan seemed to trigger something in both of them. For Eren, he had started to kiss down to Levi's neck and his fingers quickly working open Levi's jeans. He thought he was victorious when he was able to pop them open, but then one of Levi's hands held both of his wrists, while the other was around his hips and pulling him closer, effectively stopping all of Eren's movements.

Before Eren even had the chance to ask a question or pout, Levi's lips were on his and his tongue deep in his mouth. Eren tried to sway or grind his hips, but Levi's hold was strong and he couldn't move, not to mention Levi was sucking and biting at his tongue which made Eren forget what they had been doing a moment ago, anyway.

Levi let go of Eren's arms and Eren still dazed from the kiss, wrapped his arms around Levi's neck as they continued to kiss.

But nonetheless, it always ended the same. Whether Levi had moved them so Eren was laying with his back on the couch, or in the same position they were now. Levi would undo Eren's jeans, pull out his erection and give him a handjob while he continued to kiss him. Eren would be so entranced by all the sensations that he would forget his original intent. He would usually fall asleep shortly after since he would be tired from a long week of school and work and the post-orgasm bliss that came along was always exactly what he needed.

He'd always wake up back in Levi's bed and it didn't matter if the day before was Friday or Sunday because the morning was always hectic. Everything would happen in such a blur that Eren didn't even have time to muster up the courage to ask Levi why he would never do more with Eren than give him a handjob and kiss him. Not that he was complaining, both of those things were amazing, but that didn't mean he didn't want more.

Eren speculated why that could be. Initially he thought Levi maybe just wasn't attracted him in a sexual way, but when Eren was straddling him, he could feel Levi growing hard underneath him and the way he kissed Eren made Eren think that wasn't the reason.

"Maybe he doesn't think you really want to," was Armin's lame excuse when Eren told him.

"I think it's pretty obvious I want to, Armin," Eren told him as he rolled his eyes, "I'm almost literally throwing myself at him," Eren again recounted to Armin how he would try to seduce Levi.

"I did that to Erwin once," Eren waited for the rest, "he had to carry me around the next day,"

Eren groaned and threw himself back onto his bed.

Armin laughed and then got serious, "maybe he's not ready?" he offered.

Eren took that into consideration the next time he was with Levi. Maybe his actions were making Levi uncomfortable. So Sunday night after they had dinner and Eren dried the dishes as Levi finished washing them, they sat in the couch. Usually Eren would have been sitting extremely close to Levi, their legs touching and Eren's head resting on Levi's shoulder.

Today, Levi sat in the middle of the couch like he usually did, but Eren sat as close as he could to the arm rest of the couch. They continued watching the movie they hadn't had a chance to finish last time they were together. But after a while Levi paused the movie and turned to Eren, who hadn't really been watching it. He had been craving Levi's touch and trying to keep himself in place, afraid he'd make Levi uncomfortable. So when Levi paused the tv, Eren was surprised.

"Why are you all the way over there?" was Levi's first question.

Eren shrugged, "I'm comfortable here," he wasn't

Levi frowned but nodded and turned back to the tv and pressed play.

After another half hour of this, Eren was frustrated, both normally and sexually. He got up off the couch and said he was going to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face to calm himself down before he went back to the living room.

Levi was laying down on it. Not bothering to look at Eren as he walked in. The couch was long enough that Eren could have laid down on the other side and tangled their legs together in the middle, but instead he shimmied himself in the space between Levi and the couch and held Levi close to him.

It wasn't until he laid down that Eren realized how tired he was. He had been going to the gym everyday this week as a means to get healthy since he found he ate a lot of unhealthy food during the week. His entire body relaxed itself as he pulled Levi close and buried his face into the nape of Levi's neck. The scent of Levi quickly filled his senses and he sighed in happiness.

"Everything alright?" Levi asked him.

Eren knew this was the perfect time to ask his question but he was so tired and he could already feel sleep overtaking his body, so he just hummed and took a deep breath.

...

When Eren woke up, they were still on the couch, which was odd because usually he woke up on Levi's bed. But a quick assessment of the body next to him, gave him the answer. Levi had fallen asleep.

As to why he had woken up was evident by a further assessment. Levi had turned around in his sleep to face Eren and he was panting. His hips were moving slightly at a somewhat rhythmic pace against Eren's own hips. He could feel Levi's erection pressed to his own and when he started to move his hips as well, Levi, still asleep, slipped one of his legs in between Eren's and sped up his movements.

Levi was still panting and the look on his face made Eren force back a moan. He couldn't help it and ended up wrapping his arms tighter around Levi.

"Eren," Levi moaned.

Eren was encouraged to keep the movement of his hips going and he continued to hump Levi's thigh. He could feel a stickiness already forming in his boxers but he kept going, too lost in the feeling to really care.

After another minute, he could feel a build up in his lower abdomen and he moaned loudly. As soon as he moaned, Levi's movements stopped all together.

**Fav, follow, review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Levi's POV**

As soon as Levi opened his eyes and saw Eren's face, he was able to confirm the situation they were in. He had dreamt he was having sex with Eren, a not uncommon dream, and his body must have been moving as he slept because Eren was reciprocating the movements from his dream.

"Eren, I'm so sorry," he tried to move his leg from in between Eren's but he closed his thighs to keep Levi's trapped in his.

"Levi, please," he moaned and kept rubbing his erection against Levi's jeans as he moved in to kiss Levi. The kiss was sloppy and Levi would have minded it if they weren't already in this predicament. He was hard, painfully hard, but he usually was whenever Eren got like this. He could feel Eren hard against his leg and decided to help them both out by moving his hips, which moved his leg against Eren. Eren broke the kiss to moan loudly and Levi began to kiss his neck.

His hands undid Eren's jeans and brought both them and his boxers down to release his erection. Eren gasped when Levi started to stroke him and Levi was intent on doing what he usually did to get Eren off, but Eren whimpered and a "more" slipped from his lips. Levi looked up at him, Eren's head was thrown back his eyes were closed, he was thrusting back into Levi's still moving hand but he had definitely uttered the word.

Levi moved down Eren's body and he pressed a small kiss to the tip of Eren's erection, the action surprised Eren and he thrust up, his head slipping into Levi's mouth.

"Oh god," Levi heard from above him. He let go of Eren's length to hold his hips down so he wouldn't thrust again. Levi was out of practice and he didn't want to have to cut this short.

He suckled a little more around the head and licked at the beads of precome. He pulled back and kissed his way to the base where he then pressed his tongue against the protruding vein and followed it up to the tip. He took it back in mouth, this time a little deeper so that half of it was now in his mouth.

He alternated between sucking and running his tongue along the length. He bobbed his head, every time taking in a little more. Eren's moans got louder as Levi took in more.

He felt one of Eren's hands slide into his hair and start to tug a little, but not enough to indicate he wanted Levi to stop, they were more encouraging.

Levi pulled back, and licked at the head again and then pulling off completely to lick stripes along it. He relaxed his jaw and began to take Eren's length in his mouth once again, he didn't stop until he had all of it in his mouth. He could feel Eren's length at the back of his throat and pressed his tongue against the length and flicked it as much as he could. He bobbed his head, but only about an inch, trying to get used to the feeling again.

Eren was still a moaning mess above him and pulling at Levi's hair when he wanted more. Levi pulled back until half of it was still in his mouth and then took it to the base again, sucking all the way.

He could feel Eren throbbing against his tongue and knew he was close. His suspicions verified by Eren's voice.

"Levi, oh go-od. I'm so- ngghaaaa so close, please,"

Levi pulled back so only the head was in and sucked hard as he deep throated Eren, he did so a few more times before he felt Eren's entire body tense up. A moment later, his hot cum was sliding down Levi's throat as he swallowed it all.

He continued to give small lick at Eren's erection even after it had gone soft to clean him all off. When he pulled off he hovered over Eren, who was just now finally able to steady his breathing. Levi leaned down to kiss him but immediately pulled back when he felt Eren's hands working his jeans open.

Eren usually fell asleep after releasing, but having been asleep before, Levi figured he was no longer tired.

"Should I return the favor?" Eren asked him. And god, Levi had never heard a sexier question come out of Eren's mouth. He wanted to say yes, god, he wanted to so bad.

But instead he said no and Eren immediately removed his hands and put them on Levi's chest, pushing him away. Levi sat at the end of the couch and watched Eren redo his jeans.

"Eren, I-,"

"It's fine," Eren cut him off. Levi was only slightly glad, he didn't really know what he should say. He watched as Eren fixed his shirt, "can you just take me back to my dorm?" there was something edging at Eren's voice and Levi wasn't quite sure what it was but he didn't like it.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine," Eren stood up and grabbed his jacket from the hook by the door and shrugged it on.

The tension in the air and his concern for Eren was enough to will away Levi's erection, at least for now. He'd probably end up coming back home and finishing himself off in the shower, like he usually did once Eren fell asleep.

He stood up and grabbed his own jacket and then his keys. As soon as he had them, Eren was out the door and down the stairs of Levi's building.

Levi watched as Eren crawled into the backseat of the car, he sighed as he slipped into the driver's seat and started the car. It wasn't a long drive and Levi tried to apologize for what happened back in his apartment, but everytime Eren would cut him off and comment about the weather or how pretty everything looked at night. When they made it back to the school, Eren opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?" Levi asked before Eren was fully out the car.

"I can't, I have a meeting," Levi could swear he heard something in Eren's voice again, it wasn't until he heard him sniffle that Levi knew what it was, Eren had been about to cry. He was about to say something, but Eren closed the door and ran to the direction of his building, leaving Levi in his car.

"Fuck," Levi muttered to himself. He thought about going after Eren, he should go after Eren. But Eren didn't seem to want to talk to him. Levi knew he didn't have a meeting, Eren always told him ahead of time when he did. He'd text Levi and tell him as soon as the meeting was scheduled, no matter what it was for.

The problem was that Levi wasn't even too sure why Eren had been upset. Levi knew his 'no' was a rather quick response, but Eren had been acting strange all night. He had barely touched Levi all night, and then didn't want to stop once he did.

Levi wanted to dismiss it as teenage hormones, but he knew better. Something was obviously bothering Eren. Maybe he just needed some space, he had expressed to Levi that he had been a bit stressed lately.

Levi drove back home and thought about how he would try to give Eren his space this week, not that he really wanted to, but if it would help Eren, he would do anything.

**Fav, follow, review**!


	21. Chapter 21

**Eren's POV!**

The next couple weeks were weird for Eren. He had ignored some of Levi's texts. Not all of them since he still wanted to text his boyfriend, but sometimes he wouldn't reply to his good morning or good night texts.

They went out for lunch a couple times and if Eren got the feeling Levi was going to bring up what had happened back at his apartment, he quickly changed the subject and started rambling. He wanted to talk to Levi about it, but he was embarrassed and a bit insecure about it all. Levi would hold his hand and he'd let him for a while, but then he's find an excuse to let it go and not hold it again. The most kissing they did were quick pecks on the lips and cheeks.

And Eren hated it, he hated that he couldn't do more. He knew if he kissed Levi even just a little longer, he wouldn't be able to stop himself and repeat what happened last time.

Eren was so concerned between school, work, and his relationship with Levi, he didn't really notice how his friends were starting to act around him.

It wasn't until one day during dinner that he realized it, he had said something to Jean that would have usually made him snap back at Eren, but instead Jean laughed it off and they changed the subject. One Eren noticed that, he noticed everyone else. Everyone seemed to have a sort of pity look whenever he talked about Levi. He told them he was going to be working for him after break, and the look he got from Mikasa made him ask her what was wrong. She tried to play it off, and say that he was going to have to deal with Levi's orders, but Mikasa was never good at lying to Eren.

When he asked Armin, even he seemed to be nervous, like he was keeping something from Eren.

"Armin, I know you guys are keeping something from me, what is it?"

"It's nothing, Eren. Really. We're all just stressed with school, you know,"

Eren wanted to ask Armin more, they had been stressed before, but that never kept them from being themselves around each other. But before Eren could ask, Armin said he had to go meet Erwin and he left.

Next, Eren tried cornering Mikasa, but she refused to say anything and Eren got tired of trying to pry from her. He figured his best bet would be Jean or Marco, but they were avoiding Eren, or at least that's what he felt like.

Eren got frustrated and so he asked Levi to meet him for lunch. It was Friday, which meant he would be seeing Levi later, but he didn't want to have to wait. When they sat at their usual table, Levi grabbed Eren's hand from across the table. Eren didn't pull back, instead held it tightly in his.

"Is everything alright?" Levi asked him.

Eren pulled Levi's hand a little closer to himself and rested his forehead on the back of his hand. Even this little act of affection was enough to make him feel a little better. But not better enough to tell Levi what had been bothering him.

"I'm sorry I've been acting weird lately, I guess I've just been stressed," at least it wasn't a complete lie.

"That's okay, it seems as though everyone has been acting a bit strange,"

Eren lifted his head to look up Levi. He was looking out the window and his face was scrunched up in thought.

"I've noticed, is it me or is it like everyone knows something?"

Levi looked back at Eren, "I've been getting the same feeling. I asked Erwin and he said that being around Armin and the others have made his memories come in faster. He said that it seems the longer he's with someone, that the more of his memories resurface. I guess it's tough on him and Hange having you all as students,"

Eren sat up straight now, but still held Levi's hand, "I guess that makes sense. But if it's the same thing with my friends, I would imagine they'd tell me. Instead they're avoiding me. They look at me with pity and I don't like it," Eren hadn't realized he had started to squeeze Levi's hand until Levi was rubbing circles with his thumb and he relaxed a bit.

"Maybe it's not as much for them. It's different being around three people rather than the bundle of you all. You're all younger as well and can't handle stress as well as Erwin and Hange can,"

Eren nodded, Levi had a point but he could see his friends faces in the back of his head and they still bothered him.

"Where is Hange anyway? I got an email that she cancelled class,"

Levi tilted his head, "she's around. I spoke to her this morning. All she told me was that she was going with Erwin somewhere but I assumed that was later. I guess not if she's cancelling class,"

"Armin told me he was going to be with Erwin today,"

"You think they're all together?"

"I doubt it, Armin sounded like it was another one of their day long date things,"

"Hmm, well that's strange. But whatever it is, I'm sure everything is fine or they would've told us,"

"I guess you're right," Eren nodded.

"Hey, the movie you wanted to see comes out today. I bought us tickets if you want to go. We can go after we leave the office,"

Eren smiled and leaned over the table to give Levi a quick kiss, "I'd love that,"

At the movie theater, Eren found himself wanting to kiss Levi more than he wanted to watch the movie. So he leaned over and kissed Levi, several times, but Levi didn't seem to mind. A couple times he was the one to lean over and kiss Eren.

As soon as they got in the car, Eren was on Levi once again. He was pulling Levi closer to him from his tie and smashing their lips together. He wanted Levi so badly, he didn't care that people were walking right outside the car and could probably see them.

When Levi pulled back to breath, Eren worked off his tie and kissed at Levi's neck.

"My apartment?" Levi asked him. Eren continued kissed his neck a couple more times, making sure to leave behind a big hickey before he finally pulled back and Levi drove off towards his apartment.

They were almost to his apartment when Eren's phone starting violently vibrating in his phone. Armin.

"Are you and Levi out of the movies yet?" Armin asked when Eren picked up.

"Uhh, yeah. We're on our way to his apartment right now,"

"I need you two to come back,"

"What? Why?" Eren looked over at Levi, concern seeping in his voice, "is something wrong?"

"No, but we have to talk to you and Levi,"

"Who's we?"

"Just come back to our room. We'll be waiting here," and he hung up.

"Everything alright?" Levi asked Eren.

"I think we need to go back to my dorm. Armin said they had to talk to us,"

**Fav, follow, review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This doesn't really have a POV? I mean. If you read it and feel like it leans more towards Eren or Levi, please tell me and I'll change this, but it mostly acts as a recount of what happened in the past.**

Armin, Erwin, Mikasa, Hange, and Jean all sat in various spots around the room in front of Eren and Levi and took turns nervously telling them what they had all remembered. Between the five, they were able to piece together an important memory in all of their lives.

They had been so close to finally eliminating all the titans. With the help of Eren, they found new ways to attack and kill them. They were so close. Humanity has nearly won.

They had been fighting titans on one of what they had predicted to be a part of their very last expeditions. Eren in his titan form and Levi riding behind him on his horse. Levi had the fastest horse, which meant he was always right there next to Eren, to protect him.

There were a couple titan coming towards them. Eren hadn't noticed them before. That seemed strange, Eren had learned to become hyperaware of his surrounding when it titan form. It was something they had trained weeks for, it was to keep everyone safe and alive. So for Eren to not notice the titana was strange.

Levi spotted the titans and projected himself off his 3DMG and towards a tree in the direction of the titans.

He was just about to land on the tree branch of the tree when Eren suddenly turned around and hit the branch, breaking it. The branch got wrapped up in the wires of the maneuver gear and weighed down, bringing Levi down. He acted quickly and grabbed one of his blades to cut the wire.

As soon as he cut it through, he was propelled towards where the other one was directed, closer to Eren. Eren swung his hand at him and threw him into the tree. Levi hit it hard, and blacked out, letting go of the blade in his hand. As it was retracting it cut deep into his side. He swung from the wire still holding onto the tree.

The others were upon them in seconds. A couple of them went to fight off the titans that had been nearing them. Hange went to Levi. Grabbing him tightly and cutting him from the other wire before projecting them through the trees until they were in a clearing where she laid him down and started examining him. Armin and Jean had followed Hange, there to help with Levi and offer some protection from the titans.

The others were ordered by Erwin to use ropes to tie down Eren. But Eren was thrashing around, making it hard for any of them to get a good aim. He was shrieking and looked anxious.

Erwin was about to swing down and cut Eren out, when Eren's own hand went to the back of his neck and his nails cut through his skin, exposing his human body. He fell to his knees with a loud thud and then the rest of his body fell down with it. Mikasa was on him immediately, cutting him out of the titan.

"Levi," were the first words out of Eren's mouth. When he was laid safely on the ground. Seeing that Eren no longer posed a threat and with more titans nearing, the others quickly maneuvered their way through the forest.

"I don't- I don't know, Eren. He was unconscious," Mikasa tried to hold Eren down, who was trying to get up.

"I need to get to him," he choked out, he was crying and his words were barely understandable.

Erwin landed next to them, "you're not strong enough,"

"Eren, you need to lay here for a bit,"

"No! I- I attacked him. I hurt him!" his entire body was shaking with his sobs and he tried to sit up again, Mikasa didn't fight him this time. Instead she grabbed Eren around his waist and with a nod from Erwin, she used the 3DMG to get them to the clearing.

As soon as they landed, Eren was stumbling to where Hange and Armin were desperately trying to stop the bleeding in his side. Jean was looking over them, he was biting his lip and looked nervous.

Eren fell to the floor next to Levi, Armin backing away when he saw there was nothing he could do.

Levi was still laying unconscious, his breaths were shallow and his shirt had been cut open to see his slash. He had clearly been wrapped up in a haste, blood already seeping through the cloth. His blood had formed a puddle underneath him. Hange and Armin had it all over their hands and uniform.

Eren was on his knees, now also tainted with blood, and sobbed Levi's name, when Levi didn't so much as stir. Eren looked at Hange with a tear stained face, silently asking for an explanation. One she couldn't give, she shook her head sadly and continued to put pressure on Levi's slash. With no equipment, she couldn't properly assess the gravity of his injuries. Eren took Levi's head in his hands and positioned himself so Levi's head could lay on his lap.

"Levi, please, wake up," he sobbed, "Levi, I love you, Levi. Don't leave me please. Don't leave me. I love you, Levi. Please. Wake up. Levi, Levi, Levi," his entire body was shaking as he sobbed and continued to beg Levi to wake up. His voice broke with every word until it wasn't even understandable anymore. But he continued to repeat himself over and over again until it was all anyone could hear for several minutes. He had his body bent over Levi, his tears falling into his jet black hair.

Levi stirred a bit in Eren's arms and for a second, they all saw hope. But when Levi, very weakly opened his eyes, Hange could tell he would not make it, his eyes had no light and he looked dazed. She backed off and this seemed to signal to Eren exactly what was about to happen.

"No," Eren begged as he looked from Hange to Levi, "No, no, Levi, stay with me," he cried.

Levi's eyes searched Eren's face and he weakly opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Don't talk, save your strength, we'll take you back to camp and patch you up and we'll be back to killing titans in no time," Eren tried to smile, to sell his lie, but it was useless.

Levi had struggled to speak, "Er-rn," his voice cracked and pain immediately shot through his body. His eyes clenching shut. Eren tried to say soothing words to him, telling him he would be okay.

But even Eren had to admit it was a useless effort, "Levi," Eren cried and leaned down to kiss his forehead, "please,"

Levi opened his eyes once again, "Er-, I-I, you- yo," Levi couldn't say anything more, his words catching in his throat. He moved his fingers that lay on his stomach, Eren noticed and intertwined their fingers.

Levi looked like he wanted to speak again, but Eren shushed him, "everything will be okay, just preserve your strength,"

But Levi hadn't listened, whatever strength he had, he used to bring their laced hands to his lips and kissed Eren's before he let go of Eren's hand. His hand hitting the ground with a thud.

"Levi?" Eren looked down at Levi with saddened disbelief, his grey eyes still open and looking up at Eren, he placed his hand over Levi's cheek, "Levi?" Levi didn't stir anymore, his eyes held no emotion behind them, no life.

Eren hugged him closer to his chest, he felt no heartbeat, "Levi? Levi? Levi!" he continued to cry over and over again, "No, no, no. Levi. Don't leave me, you can't die. We were going to kill all the titans together, and then we were going to live by the sea. Please don't leave me alone. I love you, please, we were so close, please," it was hopeless, but Eren continued to call out to Levi's lifeless body. It wasn't for a long time that tears stopped falling from his eyes, but his body still shaking with sobs.

"Come back to me, please," he continued to beg, "I'll be better at cleaning, I promise. And I'll make sure to eat slower and with my mouth closed. I'll make you your favorite tea everyday and I promise I won't spill it. I'll be the perfect husband for you, just please come back to me. Don't leave me, I'm scared without you here. Levi, I love you, please, don't leave me. I need you to be with me, I need you to protect the others from me. I need you to be alive because I love you. I promise I'll do anything you ask, just, please,"

Armin had been the one to lay a hand on Eren's shoulder, but Eren shook him off, yelling at him to go away and leave them alone. Hange kneeled back on the other side of them and told Eren he had to let go of Levi's body. That they couldn't stay there, it wasn't safe.

Eren refused and with Hange's orders, the others pried Eren away. Eren screamed at the top of his lungs to let him go, but they didn't listen. Levi slipped through his grip and they stood him up when they had the chance, moving him back a couple feet.

He had managed to escape from their grasp, but instead of running back to Levi, he looked at his body laying on the forest floor. Levi's head was facing him and his eyes were still open, Eren ran the other direction. Too stunned to follow after him, the others just stared at his back until they couldn't see him anymore. Then they heard Eren's titan shriek.

Eren had ran in the direction of where the others were fighting the titans under Erwin's orders. He punched at every titan that got in his way. Some attacked him back and at some point he ended up fighting with no arms, they had been ripped off.

The other soldiers were too preoccupied making sure the ones Eren left in his wake were all dead, that no one noticed when one knocked Eren down to the ground and he couldn't get back up, Erwin barely had any time to warn him, but he was too far away for Eren to hear his warning.

Another titan attacked Eren, ripping him out of his body and flinging him across the ground, away from the forest. Erwin was flying as fast as he could to Eren. Eren stood up weakly and did nothing but continue to yell, his voice rasp and it sounded painful but he didn't stop. His yelling attracted too many titans to him and Erwin could only pray that he get to Eren in time.

He was just clearing the forest when two titans surrounded Eren who didn't even try to reach for his 3DMG. He spotted the horses and landed on one, using a small knife he always carried to cut through the harness holding it to the tree and immediately turned the horse to ride towards Eren. He faintly recalled it was Levi's horse.

The titans tore at Eren's body. Erwin stopped the horse when he saw Eren being lifted by one of the titans, the other one preoccupied with eating his limbs. The Titan bit off Eren's head completely before swallowing the rest of him.

"I killed you," everyone looked to Eren, the first of the two to speak since they had started. He had tears in his eyes, "I killed Levi," he said much quieter.

Levi reached for Eren's hand, "Eren, I do-," but Levi was cut off when Eren quickly moved away from him and the others. He ran out the door.

**Was this as emotional as I intended it to be? I mean I teared up writing some par**ts...


	23. Chapter 23

**Is it bad that I'm actually a tad glad so many of you guys said you cried? I've had the majority of his chapter written since like chapter 15 and I have gone back and changed some stuff, added some stuff, all that good stuff and I would actually cry while writing some parts so I think that's why I was happy you guys cried? Anyway...here's the next chapter.**

**Eren's POV!**

Eren swung on the swing. The same swing he had sat on the day he saw Levi jogging in the park. He used his feet to swing himself ever so slightly. He looked down at his hands that rested on his lap.

He had killed Levi. And he couldn't remember. Apparently none of them had until fairly recently. He had killed his lover and then watched him die.

"Finally I fucking find you," it was fairly dark out already, but Eren didn't need much help deciphering who it was, especially when Levi sat on the swing next to him, "the others ran after you but I guess they didn't know you could be so fast since they didn't find you,"

"You didn't run after me?" he sniffled, he had just been crying.

"I tried, but Hange wouldn't let me. She said she needed to explain the psychology of it all to me,"

"Well?" he could hear Levi swinging slightly, but refused to look at him.

"She used a lot of big words that didn't help in explaining. But the gist is that we repressed the memory. She suspects we both died in disbelief that you had indirectly caused my death and by some law of nature or reincarnation, we can't remember it,"

"She said it was indirect?" Eren met Levi's eyes and sniffles again.

"No, that's my word,"

"How could you know, you don't remember?"

"Because I know this Eren, and I know you wouldn't deliberately hurt me, or anyone else. Obviously there was something off that day, Hange had said it could have been exhaustion that caused you to have less control. We were so close to the end and we were all working hard, you had a lot of pressure on you and the exhaustion reached it's peak and you lost control. I guess since I was the one that was supposed to watch over you, that was partially my fault,"

"You can't blame yourself for what I did," Eren sniffled, "you weren't truly there to take the blame if you can't really remember,"

"Then neither can you,"

He turned to Levi in disbelief, "Levi I hit you, I made you black out, I made you cut yourself, I killed you!" Eren didn't care that he had raised his voiced. New tears were forming in his eyes. He pulled his hand away when Levi tried to grab it, "you didn't kill me, I killed you,"

"We all knew the risks of fighting alongside you, Eren. And we took that risk, and it helped us a lot. From what Erwin has told me, having you fight alongside us was one the greatest things to have happened to the legion. You fought titans and helped us find new ways to kill them,"

Eren was about to protest when Levi got a call, his own phone had been turned off.

"Hello...yes I found him...tell them not to worry. I'll make sure he's safe...yes...that's fine. Thank you...bye," Levi put his phone away and continued to sway, "they were really worried about you, you know. I was really worried,"

Eren looked down at his hands again, he wasn't really too sure what to say. He didn't know they would be worried. He was so blinded by his guilt he wasn't paying attention to them.

He hadn't realized the swaying next to him stopped until Levi was standing in front of him and holding his hands.

"Eren," Levi was talking slow, as though he was trying to be careful with the choice of words he used, "my death is not what concerns me about the situation, Eren,"

"It's not?" Eren asked. It was the main thing to him and it didn't matter to Levi?

"No, what concerns me is that you went off and let yourself be killed with no fight," Eren stared at him, "had I been more careful, had I been more vigilant, I would have stayed alive, and you wouldn't have died as a result of my death,"

"You're worried about me?"

"Of course I am! Do you not see how important you are to everyone? To me? Don't you see how much we all love you? Our friends all love you now and they loved you then," Eren was speechless listening to Levi. The love his friends had for him was always a question for him, he always wondered if the love they had for him now was leftover love, the love they had for him now.

"I asked Hange how everyone reacted when they remembered," Levi continued, "she said they felt the same pain they did when we died then, but that it was even worse because of how close we've become in this life. And it hurt me to know that you died because of me,"

Eren looked up to Levi who had a pained expression on his face, he let go of Eren's hands and moved to sit on the empty swing and hung his head, "I did some things in the past in the midst of my frustrations that I'm not proud of, especially now that I know you. And I don't think I deserve your trust. So you shouldn't feel as tho-,"

"What did you do?"

Eren listened intently and gently coaxed Levi until he finally told him about his sexcapades. At first, Eren was shocked and a little angry, but the remorse Levi felt was clear. Eren had never seen him so nervous, so distraught, so regretful; he could barely look at Eren as he spoke.

"Are you clean?" Eren asked when he was done. Levi looked at him confused and Eren repeated his question.

"Yes, of course I am. I might have been frustrated but I was still careful. Hange and Erwin took me to get tested after their intervention,"

Eren nodded, satisfied with the answer, "obviously we've both done things we feel guilty for, whether we remember it or not. I'm sorry and I forgive you," although Eren didn't really have anything to forgive for, but he knew Levi would want to hear those words.

"I'm sorry and I forgive you too,"

Eren smiled at Levi's response. But there was something that still bothered Eren. If Levi was clean and healthy, why wouldn't he sleep with him?

Was Levi not sexually attracted to Eren?

"Then why won't you sleep with me?" Eren asked, bluntly.

"Because I was ashamed of my past. I was afraid that you would see it as me taking advantage of you since that's what I tended to do back then,"

"I don't think that,"

**Fav, follow, review!**

**Next chapter is pretty much smut. They finally do it! Yay!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Haha so I guess I didn't plan the updates on the chapters very well since it's July tomorrow and there's still a couple more chapters. But it's all good, because I leave July 2nd! Yay! So tomorrow will officially be the last chapter(s) of the story! Yay!**

**And this chapter is purely smut, so if you're not into that, then this chapter is entirely skippable for you. But if you like the smut, then enjoy!**

**Levi's POV!**

Levi gently guided Eren to lay back on the bed and helped him move up so he rested comfortably on the pillows. All he had needed was for Eren to know he didn't want to use him, and he was glad Eren understood.

He kissed him slowly, because that's how he wanted this to be. He wanted it to be slow and passionate. Something he had never done before, for him it had always just been fast and rough, searching a release, not really caring how his partner was feeling. Once he was sated, he would let them use his body until they were. Or if they came first, he would continue his ministrations until he was satisfied.

But this was Eren, and Levi cared so much about him. He knew Eren was still a virgin and he wanted to show him how much he cared about him, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

He moved his hands to the hem of Eren's shirt and felt his skin along the way as he slowly brought it up. They parted to raise the shirt over his arms and head and Levi let it fall in the heap next to the bed. He went back to kiss him and felt nimble fingers beginning to undo his shirt. As much as he wanted to be the one to take care of Eren, he liked the way Eren's fingers felt on him.

He relished in how Eren would moan whenever he would feel around Levi's exposed chest and his abdomen.

When all the buttons of his shirt had been undone, he sat back and let it from fall his shoulders, grabbing it by the arm and letting it join Eren's shirt. He bent down again, but instead of Eren's lips, his mouth found his neck.

He licked a striped over the vein that ran on its side and felt Eren shiver. He peppered kisses along it and then sucked a bit into his mouth, nibbling at the skin between his teeth.

"Levi," Eren moaned.

That only encouraged Levi more to continue down and leave marks on more of Eren's body. Eren's nails were digging into Levi's back and the harder he sucked, the deeper he would sink them. Levi didn't mind the pain, instead he would suck harder. He pulled back to look at his work, Eren had three on his neck, one in each collarbone, one above his left nipple and one at the bottom of his ribcage.

Eren moved his hands from Levi's back to his hair and brought him down to give him a rough kiss. Levi took the opportunity to reach down and undo Eren's jeans, occasionally gracing over Eren's already hard erection.

Levi bit at Eren's tongue and tugged at it hard at the same time he grinded his hips into Eren's. Eren let out a loud moan that sounded like Levi's name and arched his back. Levi pulled down his jeans and boxers in one swift move. Eren's erection springing free and laying against his abdomen.

It didn't go unnoticed by Levi how Eren seemed to shrink a little when he was fully exposed. He had already been panting and blushing, but his blush spread to his ears and down his chest once he was completely naked. Even though Levi had already touched Eren and seen every part of his body, he had never seen him fully naked all at once. He looked embarrassed, and Levi wouldn't have Eren feeling that way. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips before trailing down his body again. His hands rubbed against Eren's sides and his mouth focused on Eren's hipbones, leaving marks as he sucked and nibbled the skin.

"So beautiful," he said against Eren's skin. He gently kissed at the head of Eren's erection, he licked away the bead of precome and savored the taste. Levi wanted more, but he also didn't want to make Eren cum before Levi wanted him to, he wanted to take his time to show Eren just how much he cared about him.

He could feel his own erection straining against the confines of his jeans, but he continued to ignore it, this was not about him, but about Eren.

He sat back and reached for one of the extra pillows, he placed it underneath Eren's hips to raise them from the bed.

Levi took the time to examine Eren over. His legs were slightly parted and he already had a thin layer of sweat encasing his body. Some of his hair sticking to his forehead while most of it was pointing at every direction. He was panting hard, his chest rising and falling. His eyes blown dark in lust and half-lidded. His knuckled were white as they clenched onto the sheets underneath him.

"Levi, please," Eren moaned again.

Levi smirked and grabbed a hold of Eren's thighs as he settled between them. He put them on his shoulders and rubbed soothing circles using one hand while the other helped him spread Eren's cheeks to reveal his hole.

It was so cute and pink, Levi blew gentle air against it and a jerk rattled through Eren's body, "oh god," he moaned.

Levi pressed his tongue flat against it and licked up a little, letting the tip of his tongue tease the hole. Eren's body tensed and he clenched, Levi squeezed his thigh gently to coax him to relax. Once Eren calmed down, he circled the rim with his tongue a couple times before letting it slide in, which was fairly easy with all the saliva.

Eren groaned when Levi started to flick his tongue inside him, his head thrashing around the pillow.

Levi smiled to himself for being able to make Eren have this reaction. He pulled his tongue out to circle his rim once again and making sure it was wet enough so he could slide a finger it. It was much longer than his tongue and Eren moaned even louder.

He continued to work his tongue around it, he wanted to add a second finger since Eren was now moving his hips slightly whenever Levi would thrust his finger in. But he knew his saliva wouldn't be enough.

He slid his finger out and watched as Eren's hole clenched around nothingness and sat up. Eren grabbed his arm, silently asking why he had stopped. Levi kissed his forehead and reached into the bedside table for a condom and the lube. He left the condom on the side and started to coat his fingers with the lube.

Instead of starting with one again, he inserted two at the same time. Eren groaned and arched his back as much as he could while his hips were still on the pillow. Levi watched Eren's face for any signs of discomfort, but all he saw was pleasure on his features.

Levi slid his fingers in and out at a rhythmic pace, curling them ever so often to feel around his inner walls.

Eren's eyes were closed shut, and it made it harder to Levi to read what Eren was feeling at times, he looked as though he were in pain so Levi would slow down, but Eren would urgently move his hips to encourage him.

Levi positioned himself so he could continue to finger Eren but he was now level with him, "Eren, open your eyes,"

Eren did what he was told and Levi saw nothing but pure bliss in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss Eren and as he inserted his tongue into his mouth, he added a third finger along the other.

Eren moved his hips to meet Levi's thrusts and started asking for more between kisses.

Levi himself was feeling impatient already, but he needed to make sure Eren was fully prepped to minimize the pain and discomfort. He scissored his finger to opened up Eren even more and once he deemed him well enough he sat back.

He heard Eren whimper once he did but he kissed his forehead again and started to undo his own jeans. Once he was done, he hastily pulled them off along with his underwear and rolled on the condom. He poured lube onto his fingers and warmed it up before he started spreading it onto his erection. He gave himself a couple pumps, not that he needed to, he had been painfully hard for a while now.

Eren moaned for him to hurry up and he aligned his erection to Eren's waiting hole. He pressed in softly, the head of his penis barely in when he was bending over to kiss Eren.

He felt Eren's legs wrap around his waist and took it as invitation to continue pushing in, but he did so slowly. Once he was fully sheathed, he peppered kisses all around Eren's face, both to control himself and help Eren relax.

He pulled out a little and slowly worked his way back in with short, shallow thrusts. He tried to get Eren used to the feeling.

"Does it hurt?" Levi asked.

"It burns,"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"God no, it's a good burn,"

Levi gave into Eren's pull and leaned down to kiss him. He guided one of his hands down Eren's body and took his length in his hand as he resumed his thrusts. He stroked Eren back to full hardness since he had gone a bit soft from the initial discomfort.

Eren pulled back from the kiss to make the most sinful moan Levi had ever heard when he matched the stroking to his thrusts.

Levi moaned along with him because every time he would pull out, Eren's legs would pull him back in and it was as though Eren's hole was sucking him in. The friction between them was like nothing Levi had ever felt before and he found himself complying with Eren's demands for him to go faster.

He changed his angle slightly and Eren all but howled as his nails dug deeper into Levi's back. Levi smirked to himself as he continued to hit Eren's prostate. It wasn't long before Eren was whimpering that he was going to cum. Tears of pleasure rolled down his face as Levi thrust and stroked faster until he could feel Eren twitching in his hand as he came all over their chests and Levi's hand.

Levi continued his ministrations to help Eren ride through his orgasm and he himself was so close. Eren was rolling his hips erratically and trying to meet Levi's thrusts but they no longer held a rhythm. When Levi opened his eyes, he didn't even realize he had closed them, the sight of Eren was the last thing he needed to finally push him over the edge.

Eren's hair was plastered to his forehead, his face held so much pleasure and bliss. His eyes half lidded like he was struggling to keep them open at all. His lips were parted as he tried to catch his breath, but it was cut off by sudden exhales every time Levi had pushed in. His entire face had a lovely blush and glow to it and he was giving Levi a small smile.

Levi groaned as he came, the feeling of Eren grinding against him and rubbing circles on his back helped him ride out his orgasm until he felt he was about to collapse on top of his beautiful lover. He managed to roll off of him and fall on his back next to Eren where they both fought to catch their breath. He didn't bother taking off the condom yet, usually it was the first thing he did, but now, he was so blissed out he didn't even care.

Sex had never felt like that for him before. It was hot, passionate, sensual, Levi felt so much love for the boy laying next to him.

He met Eren's gaze and the two smiled at each other. Levi intertwined Eren's hand in his and brought it up to kiss the back of his hand. Eren smiled at him even wider, but it was a sleepy smile and his eyes soon drooped closed.

**Fav, follow, review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is super duper really short, Eren's POV!**

Eren knew he hadn't been sleeping for very long when he felt something rub against his chest. He opened his eyes slowly to see Levi was cleaning him with a soft and wet towel. He hummed and turned his head to the side. He didn't have much energy to do anything else.

Once Levi finished and was laying down next to him again, Eren moved to curl up next to him but found that his entire body ached, especially his ass and thighs. He groaned as his arm wrapped around Levi's torso.

"Are you ok?" he heard Levi ask him.

"S'just sore," Eren could barely understand himself but he felt Levi chuckled next to him.

"Do you need anything? Water? Food? A massage?"

Eren smiled at Levi's attentiveness and although a massage sounded great he shook his head, "sleep,"

He felt Levi adjust them both, and he allowed himself to be moved like a rag doll since he was too tired to offer any real help anyway. When Levi was done, Eren had his arm around Levi's abdomen and his head on Levi's chest. He could feel Levi's arms both wrapped around him in a warm and comforting embrace. There were sheets brought up to cover them both.

Eren was more than happy to fall asleep like this.

...

Eren woke up feeling small circles being drawn on his back. He mumbled a good morning but it came out a jumbled mess. He heard Levi chuckle and he lazily opened his eyes to see Levi staring back at him.

"Still sore?" Levi asked

Eren yawned and nodded, "extremely,"

"I'm sorry,"

Eren squinted his eyes at his boyfriend, "No you're not,"

Levi chuckled, "you got me,"

Eren started at Levi for second, "I had a dream,"

"What was it about?" Levi shuffled so he was sitting properly on the bed and Eren propped himself on his elbows and looked up at him.

"We were in a small room, well it seemed to be both a room and an office. It was just you and me. We were laying on the bed and talking, sort of like how we are right now,"

"What were we talking about?" Levi's voice almost had a sense of urgency.

"We were talking about how we were close to the end," the details were fuzzy in Eren's mind, "but I don't know what that end was,"

"We said once we made it we would move away and live outside the walls,"

Eren sat up straight, not even bothering to make sure the sheets were covering him. Him and Levi were looking straight into each other's wide eyes.

"I said I wanted to live by the sea,"

"And I said we would build a cottage and live there, just you and me,"

"You told me you loved me," Eren said, his voice slightly above a whisper.

"And you said it back," Levi finished.

The two stared at each other for a couple silent seconds, "we had the same dream," Eren finally said.

"I think it was a memory,"

Eren sat straight up, "a memory?! Like from our past life?"

Levi sat up next to him, "well it's plausible, Hange said the memories are more frequent when you are with someone you knew from your past life. Maybe being together brought upon ours,"

Eren stared at him and smiled, "do you think we'll have more memories? Like ones with the others?"

"I would hope so. Maybe then we could understand whatever the fuck it is they're always going on about,"

Eren smiled wide at Levi and threw his arms around him.

"Are you that happy to have had a memory?" Levi asked, hugging him and bringing them back down so they were laying on the bed.

"I am, but I'm more so happy that we are together. My friends like that we're together, they said it makes everything feel normal," Eren traced little shapes on Levi's chest. Making hearts and squiggles, writing "Eren and Levi" in cursive, "but I am a little sad that between school and work and everything we don't get to see each other all that much,"

"Have you forgotten that you'll be working for me next semester?" Eren tried to sit up again in his excitement but Levi held him down, "you're excitable today,"

"I guess it had just slipped my mind. Just been busy I guess," Eren hugged Levi and pressed his face into Levi's neck.

"But don't think that just because we're together, you'll get special treatment,"

Eren pouted at Levi's teasing, "does that mean you won't fuck me against your desk?" Eren started swirling his skin around Levi's chest and then gradually started to move lower, "cause I think I would really like that," he could feel Levi tense underneath his fingers and Eren giggled.

**Fav, follow, review!**

**Next chapter will be up later today, and it will be the last one!**


	26. Chapter 26

**And here we have the final chapter! There's like a few months time skip, so like it's Eren's second semester and he's working for Levi, it's February. **

**Levi's POV!**

Levi was never really the type to be romantic, maybe that was only because he had never really been in a meaningful relationship where he had someone he wanted he wanted to cherish, but now he had Eren. This meant that Levi wanted to make their first Valentine's Day special. Eren had insisted that Christmas be all about Levi, so he wasn't allowed to get Eren a gift, but that's not to say he didn't. He got away with it by telling Eren he had bought it way before Eren had declared it 'Levi's holiday.' That was only half true, he had planned on getting it before Eren told him, but he didn't place the order until afterwards.

He had given Eren a gold necklace where the chain connected to an "E and L" written in cursive. It was cheesy, Levi knew, but Eren loved it and wore it all the time. Some nights it was the only thing he wore.

Right now, Levi was passing around his office, he had let Isabel decorate their floor with bunch of Valentine's Day decorations after she kept pestering him about it. She even decorated his office, he was swimming in red and pink things everywhere. He was looking at his phone, waiting for the flower delivery guy to tell him he was here and delivering the flowers he had ordered _weeks_ ago for Eren. They were supposed to arrive an hour ago and they hadn't which meant Levi had called to complain and the florist said that it had accidently been left behind and the delivery truck had already left. They would have to wait until one of the others came back.

Levi was frustrated and fuming to himself behind the closed doors of his office. He was still pacing when Eren knocked on his door and entered.

"The Hedgers sent over their revised version of the renewed contest," he said.

"Thank you, Eren. Can you place it on my desk please? I'll see what changes those dipshits made," Levi furrowed his eyebrows, "I hate renewing contracts," he mumbled, "it was fine before, what do we have to change,"

"You seem like you're in a bad mood," Eren said, he walked over to Levi and pulled him into a hug, which Levi happily returned.

"I know, you know how busy we get around the holidays, everyone wants a Valentine's ad," he sighed and pulled back, "you'd think on the actual date we would be able to relax,"

"You're never relaxed when it comes to work," Eren pointed out. He let go of Levi to grab his hand and pulled him to the sofa on the other side of the office. He pushed Levi down and straddled his lap. Levi's hands automatically finding their place on his hips and thighs.

"You've never been more right,"

Levi smiled slightly at Eren's chuckle. He hadn't seen Eren grab the bag of chocolates he had given Levi earlier, but he had and was now feeding one to Levi.

"Feeling better?"

Levi leaned it to peck Eren's lips, "now I do," Eren giggled and Levi kissed him again. Sitting like this was something the two did pretty often. It seemed like something so natural for them. Ever since they had started to have memories, they realized that they used to do this a lot in Levi's office. They would sit like this for hours and chat, sometimes fall asleep like this until Levi would stand up and walk them across the room to his bed so they could rest properly. It was probably their favorite way to sit.

"Alright guys," Isabel interrupted, "no need to get all mushy," she walked in holding a big bouquet of flowers, the ones Levi had ordered for Eren. Even though Eren had his back to the door, he turned so he could see her when she walked in.

"Oh Izzy!" he said, "those are beautiful! Did Farlan get them for you?"

"Nah. These just got delivered for you,"

Eren turned back to Levi, a deep flush on his cheeks and his eyes wide in surprise. Levi kissed him and nodded towards Izzy and the flowers, he loosened his grip on Eren so Eren could stand and retrieve them from Levi.

"Might I say, Levi," Izzy said once she handed the flowers to Eren, "you did a wonder job choosing an arrangement,"

"Thank you, Izzy," he said before she headed out.

Eren walked back to Levi, Levi couldn't help but chuckle at how he could barely see Eren behind the flowers. The arrangement was too big for Eren to be able to sit on Levi again, so he sat as close to him as he could. Eren's face was buried in the flowers, but Levi could see the tips of his ears, they were bright red.

Levi leaned in and spoke softly into Eren's ear, "do you like them?"

Eren lifted his head enough to nod and then ducked his head to the opposite side of the bouquet an held them up so they were in between him and Levi.

"I love them,"

"Then why are you hiding from me?" Levi tried to move the flowers out the way so he could see Eren, but he just ducked his head lower.

"Because I know I'm blushing,"

"I've already seen you blush, many times,"

"Yeah, but-,"

Izzy interrupted them again by coming inside again, holding yet another large bouquet of flowers. Levi looked at her confused, he hadn't ordered this one.

"Isabel?" Levi questioned, he faintly saw Eren duck down and the flowers risen more. Izzy didn't say a word, just walked across to them and placed the flowers on Levi's lap, then turned to head out the door.

"They're lovely Eren, I think Levi likes them," she said before exiting. Levi stared at the flowers on his lap, they were nearly as big as the ones Levi had gotten for Eren, but these were much more colorful.

"You got me flowers?" Levi asked. Eren lowered the flowers and sat up straight, "yeah, but they weren't supposed to be delivered until later.

Levi chuckled, "mine were supposed to be delivered a long time ago," He continued to stare at the pictures, the flowers were truly beautiful, he had never gotten flowers before.

"Do you like them?" Eren asked.

"I do, they're lovely,"

"Your blushing,"

Levi hadn't noticed until now that his face felt really hot, "so I am," he said. He turned to Eren and kissed his cheek before Eren turned so they could kiss, "thank you,"

"Thank you," Eren responded.

Later that night, the couple found themselves back in Levi's apartment watching romantic comedies and pointing out all their clichés and occasionally relating it to their relationship.

"Two minutes in and we already have the 'klutzy meeting' between the two protagonists,"

"We met because I spilled coffee on you, I think that counts,"

"They hate each other, they're so in love,"

"We never hated each other,"

"Thank god,"

"She got a make-over, how original,"

"Oh hey, they're 'just friends' I wonder how long it's gonna take them for figure out they're in love with each other,"

"We started of agreeing to be 'just friends,'"

"Touché,"

"Girl from a small town moves to the big-city to make it big,"

"She's just going to end up realizing it wasn't what she truly wanted,"

"I don't think our relationship has that many clichés,"

"Not at all,"

As soon as the fourth movie ended, Eren took the remote, turned off the tv and threw himself onto Levi's lap.

"Why, hello there," Levi smiled.

"You're such a tease, Levi," Eren said, kissing at Levi's neck. Over the past few months, Eren learned that the spot underneath Levi's ears were extremely sensitive, so that's where he focused his attention right now.

"How have I have been teasing you?" Levi had to concentrate on his words to make sure he didn't moan.

Eren started leaving open mouthed kisses all over Levi's neck, undoing his shirt to reveal more of his skin, "you've been teasing me since work, at the restaurant, since we've gotten here. Then you made me sit through four movies and now I want you," by now he had completely undone Levi's shirt and was sliding it down his shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Levi said, but he did. He had been giving Eren little touches all day. At work, he had been more direct about touching Eren, especially since they ended up snuggling on the couch for a while. At the restaurant, Levi's foot would occasionally run up and down Eren's leg. And while they had been sitting on the couch, Levi had draped his arm around Eren, and would sometimes run the back of Eren's neck and slowly ran his fingers down his arms.

Eren had tried several times to turn these actions into something more, but every time, Levi would redirect his attention, whether that was back to work, their food, or the movie. So Levi couldn't really blame Eren for getting impatient and taking things into his own hands, literally.

"You're a horrible person, Levi," Eren said, "I hope you know that,"

"Yet, you're still trying to take my clothes off," Levi pointed out as Eren started undoing his belt.

"Just shut up,"

Levi chuckled and grabbed Eren's face to bring it up to his so he could kiss him.

"I got something for you," he said.

"You're spoiling me," Eren told him.

"I know," Levi kissed him again, he shifted a bit forward on the couch while Eren was still on his lap so there was a space between his back and the couch, "hold on," Eren wrapped his legs around his waist and locked his ankles, then wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and continued to kiss his neck as Levi walked them to the bedroom.

He quickly swiped the box on the middle of the bed that sat atop a pile of rose petals before Eren could see it. It was cheesy, but Eren liked cheesy things and Levi liked making him happy. He gently laid Eren on top the bed and when he saw the rose petals he blushed and covered his face like he had done earlier.

"Stop covering your face, I like it," Levi said, nuzzling his nose against the back of Eren's hands. Eren moved his hands and there were small tears forming in his already glazed over eyes, "what's wrong?" Levi asked, concerned.

Eren just shook his head, "happy tears," he whispered, "I'm happy,"

Levi sighed in relief and kissed Eren, "I'm glad I could make you happy," he kissed him again before getting off him completely and grabbing his hand so they could both be sitting together.

"I wanted to give you something to show you how much I care about you," he started. Eren was blushing again and Levi put his free hand on his cheek, gently rubbing his thumb in circles. His other hand was still holding the box and pressed to the side of his thigh so Eren couldn't see it.

"I hope to one day give you a much bigger and better one," Levi continued, "but for now," he brought the box in to his lap, where Eren could see it, and opened it, showing Eren the promise ring he hand gotten him, "I want to give you this promise ring,"

"Levi," Eren whispered, "it's beautiful,"

Levi took the ring out of the box and took Eren's hand, slipping it onto his finger. The ring fit him perfectly, it easily slid on and laid nicely on his finger. It had a gold back, the same as the necklace. It had a small green emerald that had reminded Levi of Eren's eyes. It also had a small string of diamonds on either side going down the band.

Eren sat silently staring at the ring on his hand, until he looked up at Levi. The tears were running freely down his face and he grabbed at Levi's face to pull him into him and give him a passionate, sloppy kiss.

"I love you, Eren," Levi said, out of breathe from the kiss. It was the first time he had said it to Eren, even though he was certain Eren already knew. The two of them had had memories of the other telling them they loved each other. Levi dreamt one night of the first time they had ever said it, it had actually been Eren who had told Levi first. He had went to Levi's room in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep. Levi let him lay in bed with him and after a while, Eren just turned to him and said the three little words that made Levi's heart swell.

Now, Eren smiled at him and hugged him, kissing him again and again.

"I love you, too," he said between kisses, "so, much, I love you,"

That night, Levi made love to Eren much the same way he had done the first time, making sure Eren was the one that felt special and making sure they he knew Levi truly did love him. Eren ran his hands down Levi's body as Levi took care of him, the coolest of the ring obvious against the heat of his body. One day, Levi was going to marry Eren, and that ring was a promise of that.

**And that's all! The end! Le fin! **


End file.
